Games
by KnightwingYJ
Summary: Aliens come to earth and force two humans two fight to the death against other aliens. who will win?
1. prolog

Prolog

A figure walked toward the ship's monitor room. His smile going unseen in the dark. He had chosen well and he was sure the Lord would be pleased.

The door opened to the figure and light filled the hallway. His eyes squinted against the sudden light. He looked much like the human species, except he was 7ft tall (which was pretty short for his kind) and his eyes were pich black.

He saw another humanoid standing in front of the monitor screen, gazing at a strange green planet. _Earth, home to the humans._ The first humanoid cleared his mind and knelt before the second, his arms crossed over his chest. "My Lord."

The second made no move to acknowledge his presence. "Have you chosen?"He asked. His voice was deep and pure.

The first raised his head. "Yes, My Lord."

"Then show me." The first stood and raised his hand toward the screen. A picture of a boy and girl appeared on the screen. The second smiled. His razor sharp teeth glistened in the light. "Perfect."

"Diela tells me there is more to them than we were first lead to believe."

"They will do nicely. You have done well, Mordan." The first stepped forward, his black eyes taking in every detail. "Go to Nor, tell him to set a course for Earth."

Mordan saluted." Yes, My Lord." He turned and headed out, but not before he heard the Lord chuckle.

"Let the Games began."


	2. Chapter 1

**ok i am evcited for this one. i own nothing. please review**

_It's quiet, too quiet. _Robin moved silently through the mountain. No one else was here, or so it seemed. He had a feeling something was going on and he laughed silently to himself. He knew what was coming. Miss M. had been planning this since she found out about his birthday. She reminded him of his mother. Always sweet, always in the kitchen. Whenever she'd take on a project, she didn't stop till it was done. Usually when he asked her if she needed some help, she was happy to let him, but not this time. Every time he'd ask her was she was doing, she stutter up some lame excuse and then run off. She was a horrible liar. Robin stopped walking. In fact none of his friends were very good liars, besides Batgirl and Superboy.

Batgirl wasn't easy to read, but Robin knew her so well that he could. Like when she was in deep concentration, her brows would furrow and she'd have this determination in her eyes, like she was going to solve the world's problems if she thought just a little harder. Robin smiled. He was suddenly very happy. He felt like he could hurtle Mount Everest. He always felt this way when he thought of Batgirl. He hoped she was here today. He continued walking.

Superboy, however, made him slightly doubt his detective skills. The clone could rival Batman in the poker-face department. He was new at emotions. He hasn't had a lot of time to experience all of them. Though Robin didn't doubt that he felt them, he just didn't know how to process them. Anger, however, Superboy had perfected. Robin absently rubbed his chest. Their first encounter had left him with a giant foot-shaped bruise. Now Superboy held his emotions back, afraid he was going to hurt someone. Robin made a mental note to work with him on that.

Robin walked into the dark entertainment room. He heard rustling. All of a sudden, the lights switched on. He blinked as a chorus of "surprises" hit his ears. He smiled at his team. They were all there, along with their mentors and a few other members of the League. "What's the occasion?" He asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Really, Robin?" Artemis said with her hands on her hips. "It's your birthday.

"I know, but what's the occasion?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. She was like a big sister to him and he was the annoying little brother. But no matter how annoying he was, she loved him anyway.

Wally sped over and put him in a headlock. Robin thought he let him have some fun today. "You getting older just makes you dumber."

"That makes no sense." Artemis said.

"It's not supposed to _Arty." _Wally retorted back.

Artemis wanted to respond, but wanted to make this a good day for Robin. She'd get him later.

Wally gave Robin a hard rub on the head. "Happy Birthday, Man!"

"Dude! Watch the hair!" Robin wiggled out of Wally's grasp and flattened his hair.

Megan Flew in and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, Robin."

He returned the hug. "Thanks Miss M, for everything." They pulled apart and Megan blushed.

Wally gapped at him, "you knew?"

"Yeah it really wasn't that hard." Robin said.

Aqualad stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It does not matter. I am honored to be able to spend this day with you."

"Ditto." Robin smiled at his friends. He would never regret going to Cadmus.

"All right, stop hogging the Birthday Boy." Batgirl came forward. Robin's smile grew wider. His stomach suddenly had butterflies. She looked good in whatever she wore. Weather it was the sliming green dress that she wore to the resent charity ball or if she was in pjs and hair rollers (that is a different story), he always found her beautiful.

"You came!"

Batgirl rolled her eyes. She was wearing sunglasses but Robin could always tell. "Of course I did. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to embarrass you in front of your friends." Robin chuckled. Batgirl slapped a party hat on his head and pulled him toward the center table. "Come on pixie-boots. Blow out your candles so we can party."


	3. Chapter 2

Robin walked into the Batcave. The party was a blast. After they had eaten cake and opened presents, Wally had busted out the game, Pin the Clown Nose on Batman. Robin laughed when he saw it, but he busted a gut when he saw Batman's expression. Wally never ran faster in his life.

His gifts were great. Aqualad gave him a book, "Macbeth". He was anxious to read it. Superboy gave him a painting of a robin. He told him that he saw it and instantly thought of him. Artemis got him an iTunes gift card, grumbling of how impossible it was to find something for him. Megan gave him a Romani cookbook (they had recently discovered he was Romani). Wally has got him Call of Duty, unbeknownst to him that he had gotten it a week before it was released. He decided to hold on to it for future gifts.

Robin went to change into his civvies when all of a sudden someone shouted, "Party Crashers!" A figure dropped from the t-rex onto Robin. He staggered but managed to keep his footing.

"Ah! It's an invasion!" Robin shouted playfully. He saw Alfred coming down the stairs just as another figure barreled into him. They toppled into a heap. "Alfred, save the cake!"

Alfred smiled, "I shall do just that sir," and he went back up the stairs.

"Happy Birthday to you!" the figures sang.

"Jason, Tim, what are you doing?" He asked with as much breath as he could get.

"What's it sound like, stupid?" the elder said.

"We are singing Happy Birthday, silly," added the younger.

"That's nice, now get off."

The two boys jumped off. Jason and Tim were a year apart, but Jason was a whole head taller than him. They looked similar with black hair and blue eyes, but they were polar opposites. Jason was cocky and sarcastic. Every ounce of him screamed attitude. Tim, however, was smart. When you spoke to him, it was like he lived off your every word. Tim was clingy and loved doing stuff with others as Jason was independent.

"Alfred made chocolate cake." Tim said.

"Sure he did, it's not like Dick asked for it or anything." Jason replied sarcasm dripping from every word.

Tim grabbed Robin's hand trying to pull him towards the stairs. "Come on, Alfred said the faster we eat dinner, the faster we get cake. Then you have to open presents." Tim was now trying to run, but Robin stayed where he was, so it looked like he was running in place.

Robin laughed."Okay, okay just give me a few minutes to get changed."

"Hey Tim, I bet I can beat you to the kitchen." Jason challenged.

Tim shook his head. "Nah-ah, I can beat you."

"Prove it."

Tim and Jason got into running positions. "Ready," Tim counted, "set…"

"Go!" Jason shouted and he took off across the cave and up the stairs.

Tim called after him. "Jason, you can't do that!" He then ran after his brother. "Jason, you cheated!"

Robin laughed as he changed out of his uniform and back into Dick Grayson. He walked out just as the zeta-tube announced Batman's arrival. "About time you got here." Dick said.

Batman removed his cowl, revealing the face of Bruce Wayne. "I had a few things to take care of."

"Don't tell me you were socializing." Dick asked.

Bruce walked past him. "Where are Jason and Tim?"

"Thing 1 and Thing 2 had a fixed race to the kitchen." Dick said pointing to the stairs.

Bruce looked at him and smiled. "Alfred made cake?"

Dick grinned, "Chocolate."

Bruce changed quickly and for the stairs. "Well, we better get up there before they eat it all."

Dick shook him head and ran after him.


	4. Chapter 3

Dick could hear Jason and Tim arguing from the kitchen. "It's a hovercraft." Jason stated.

"It's not a hovercraft!" Tim yelled back. "It's a motorized vehicle that uses jet propulsions to fly!"

"I'll say it again," Jason retorted, "hovercraft."

"Enough you two." Bruce said as he walked into the well-lit kitchen.

Tim instantly ran up to Bruce and tugged on his shirt. "Bruce, Jason keeps saying that my space car is a hovercraft."

Jason shrugged, "Well it is."

Tim stomped his foot. "No it's NOT!" He screamed.

"If you two continue this nonsense, there will be no cake after supper." Alfred scolded as he chopped vegetables and put them in a pot.

Jason and Tim instantly quieted down. Tim went back to sketching and Jason's attention returned to his game. Bruce rolled his eyes. "Sure, listen to him."

"Their growing boys, Master Bruce," said Alfred;" you have to know what to threaten them with."

Dick chuckled; Alfred always had tricks to keep everyone in line. He walked to the pot on the stove and peered inside. "Wha'chu making Alfred?"

"Chicken and Dumplings, Sir." Alfred replied.

"Ooo." Dick loved Chicken and dumplings. It was his favorite when his mom cooked. In fact it still was.

"All right, boys. I suggest you wash up for dinner."

Tim hopped down from his seat and walked next to Dick. "Look, my space car can be used by Batman." He said and he showed Dick his picture. To Dick, it looked like a volts wagon bug that was crushed by a monster truck. "Do you think Bruce will let me build it?"

Dick smiled." Sure, once you figure out what parts it will need and get better, um, blue prints." He didn't want to hurt Tim's feelings but he wasn't the best drawer. Heck he was only 9.

"Ok, I have to find a new name for it too. The Bat-space craft sounds kinda lame." Tim said cocking his head to one side.

"Kinda?" Jason scoffed.

Tim stuck out his tongue at him." It has to have the word Bat in there somewhere." He looked up at Dick." Any ideas?"

"Hovercraft" Jason mumbled.

"Jason." Bruce hollered from the kitchen. Jason's mumbling stopped and Dick laughed. His brothers had only discovered recently that Bruce was Batman. They still were used to the fact that Bruce had radar ears.

"So…how was the party?" Jason asked.

"It was fun." Dick replied.

"Are you sure it was just fun?" Jason wiggled his eyebrows.

"What are you implying?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders, a huge smirk played on his face "Oh nothing, I mean, I'm sure Barbra wasn't there."

Dick blushed and continued walking.

Jason's grin widened." Oh so she was there."

"So?" Dick's cheeks were still reddening.

"What happened?"

Dick stopped. Tim was quiet too, curiosity evident on his face. "Nothing happened." Jason's look said he didn't believe him. Dick turned redder. "I'm serious." He looked back and forth between his annoying little brothers. They didn't let up. Dick rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Jason laughed then started to sing. "Dick and Barbra sitting in a tree."

Dick whirled on him. "Jason," he warned.

Jason backed up but continued singing, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Dick lunged but Jason dodged. He ran down the hall with Dick casing him.

"First comes love." Jason jumped as Dick came barreling into the family room. Dick rolled to keep from slamming into the couch.

"Then comes marriage." He ducked as Dick swiped at him. He jumped on the couch.

Jason then closed his eye and shouted at the top of his lungs, "THEN COMES ROBIN IN A BABY CAR-oof!" Dick had takled him to the off the couch and pinned him to the floor. He then began to tickle him mercilessly. Jason's laughter filled the room and was joined by Tim's high soprano laugh.

"S-stop!" Jason pleaded.

Dick shook his head, "nope."

Jason laughed harder when Dick increased his attacks. Tears were streaming down his face. "D-dick, P-please! I'm goin'a pee!"

"Nope, you asked for it." Jason squealed and tried to wiggle free, but dick tightened his grip.

Bruce walked in. He was starting to get very annoyed. "Jason, Dick, stop it right-" Suddenly there was a really loud noise, much like when someone walked to close to a speaker holding a microphone. Everyone in the room covered their ears.

As soon as the sound came, it vanished and was replaced by a deep voice. "Attention, citizens of Gotham. I am Lord Urik, ruler of the Dalorian race. You and your beloved Earth have been chosen to compete in this year's Games. As I speak, Scouts have been dispatched to your homes."

Just as it was said, Dick heard the front door crash open and the breaking of china. His eyes widened in shock and fear. _They've got Alfred. _

The voice continued. "They will escort you to your City Hall. There we will choose two champions, male and female, who will fight against other races for the freedom of your Earth."

Two humanoids, the scouts, came through the door. They carried a type of weapon. It like to Dick like one of the things Tim would draw.

"Come quietly and you will not be harmed," one of them spoke. His, or Dick assumed it was a guy, voice was like nails on a chalk board. Dick looked at Bruce and waited for an order. Bruce glanced at Tim and Jason. Dick nodded once and Bruce raised his hands, following the scout out the door. Dick pushed Jason and Tim in front of him, hoping to distance them from the humanoid.

The voice continued again. "The heroes of your Earth have been rounded up as well." Dick's heart plummeted. _Well we are officially screwed. _

"When you arrive at your City Hall, the adults and children shall be separated. If you try to fight, you will be killed. If you try to run, you will be killed." Dick glanced at Tim and Jason and all his hopes crumbled. What were they going to do? As if hearing his thoughts, the voice said, "resistance is futile."

* * *

><p><strong>1,008 words! WHOOT! longest ch i have ever done. ok Just os you know the Dalorians sounds similar to the aliens in I Am Number 4 but it's not. It is from one of my stories. review please<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Bruce was taken as soon as they came within a block of City Hall. Tim clung to Dick. When Bruce was separated, Dick grabbed Jason's hand and for once he didn't argue.

The children were herded to the front while the parents surrounded them. Scouts floated above them. They held their weapons close, like they were waiting for someone to screw up. The boys were also separated from the girls. Dick glanced through the girl's crowd and saw a glimpse of red hair. He didn't see her face, but somehow he knew it was Barbra.

Silence filled the once loud streets of Gotham. There was no robberies, no muggings, no one screamed for help. Dick couldn't even see any villains. No Joker or Two-face. He suspected they were trapped inside Arkham Asylum.

He looked at all the faces that filled the streets. Some were crying quietly while others were hysterical. The rest were expressionless. His eyes landed on a four year old boy. He was screaming for his parents. Bloody memories flashed through his mind, but he pushed them away. He couldn't afford to think those things now. A blond haired boy, who was about Dick's age, picked him up. He wasn't related to him. He didn't even know him. He was just there. This was the only time Dick has ever seen Gotham come together. The more he looked around the more he saw complete strangers clinging to each other for comfort.

Dick looked down at Tim and Jason. Tim had tears running down his face. His body was shaking but he didn't make a sound. Jason was putting on a brave face, but Dick could feel his fear. He pulled them close.

A humanoid walked onto the makeshift stage. His razor sharp teeth sparkled in the sunlight. His smile sent chills down Dick's spine. He could rival Joker in evil smirks.

"Welcome, Gotham, to the 800th Annual Games." His voice reminded Dick of a snake. "Here, we will choose two champions from the boy and girls."

A collective gasp ran through the crowd. Angry voices erupted from the crowd. Dick saw fury flashed in the humanoid eyes. "Silence!" he shouted. The scouts raised their guns and the crowd quieted. The smile reappeared on his face. "Better, the two champions will fight to the death against the 12 other champions from different universes."

The murmurings started again but this time they weren't voiced. "We will began with the females." He walked toward the front of the stage. Everyone held their breath. "Your female champion is Barbra Gordon."

Dick took in a sharp breath. _No! _A scout went into the crowd and escorted Barbra to the stage. Barbra stood facing the crowd. She looked calm but Dick knew it was just a cover up. The humanoid turned from Barbra and addressed the crowd. "Your male champion is…"

Dick closed his eyes, hoping, praying that it wouldn't be one of them. He could feel the stare of the humanoid. It was going to be him. He could feel it. "…Timothy Drake!"

Dick's eyes snapped open. He felt that his body was being filled with ice water. One scout ripped Tim away, dragging him toward the stage.

"No," Dick whispered. He then ran after them, leaving a shocked Jason. "Tim, Timmy!" He shouted. Two scouts grabbed him, trying to restrain him. They were taking him. They were taking his baby brother from him, so he did the only thing he could.

"I volunteer!" Dick yelled. A ripple ran through the crowd. The two scouts dragging Tim turned and stared at him. They were caught completely off guard. Tim was staring at him too; tear still streaming down his face. He could see Barbra's mouth fall open. The only one unfazed by his outburst was the humanoid. Instead, he smile widened. Dick closed his eyes and steadied his voice. "I volunteer as champion."

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." The humanoid walked to the edge of the stage, studying him. Dick stared him in the eye and he noticed something. He wanted this to happen. He wanted him to volunteer. This was preplanned. Dick's eyes narrowed. He was not going to be played.

The humanoid stepped back, grinning. "Very well," the humanoid nodded toward Tim's scouts and they pulled Tim back to the crowd.

BREAKLINE!

JASON POV

Jason was stunned when Tim's name was called. As much as they argued, he still loved the kid. But when Dick volunteered, he couldn't feel his body.

Jason grabbed Tim when they brought him back. He held him as he sobbed. He too felt tears spill over his eyes. He promised Dick he would keep Tim safe, no matter what happens. That's what he would do. Heck, that's what he just did. Jason stared at the hero he had always admired and it wasn't Robin. He pulled Tim closer. He would keep his promise.

BREAKLINE!

NORMAL POV

Dick moved toward the stage. His emotion threatened to boil over, but he held them in check. Suddenly, out of the silence that pressed against his ears, a single, soft clap was heard. It happened over and over in a steady rhythm. The clapping grew louder as more people joined. Soon it turned into a thunderous applause. It wasn't cheerful, like at a football game. It was subdued, tragic, but at the same time hopeful. The city he fought so hard to protect was giving him their support. To Dick, it was one of the greatest sounds he had ever heard.

Dick stepped up onto the stage. He looked at Barbra, who smiled at him despite everything that was happening. He looked back over the crowd. Jason and Tim were crying and clapping as loud as they could. He looked at the adults. He saw Commissioner Gordon clapping too. He was hard to read him. He guessed he was trying to be strong for Barbra. Bruce was standing next to him. Dick looked him in the eye. Bruce was smiling, but it wasn't happy. It was sad. Bruce nodded once. _I'm proud of you. _


	6. Chapter 5

Dick stared at his hands. After the announcement, Barbra and him were taken to separate rooms inside City Hall. He could hear everything that was happening outside. The humanoid had announced to the world the he was Robin. To say that Gotham was shocked was an understatement. The shouts and screams were deafening. He was hoping that Bruce had gotten Tim and Jason out of that mob, before Gotham decided to take it out on them.

Dick closed his eyes and a few tears slipped passed his eyelids. He wasn't religious. He didn't go to church partly because he never had time, but also he just never really believed in a higher power. He always asked if God was real, why didn't he stop all the horrible things that were happening in the world? But there were times when he saw some of the wonderful things God did. Those were the times he was willing to believe. Dick clasped his hands together and began to pray. He prayed for Bruce to find a way to save him. For Jason, Tim, and Alfred to stay safe and hidden. For Barbra, he paused. More tears fell harder. He had loved her since her first saw her. At first they poked fun at each other, never acknowledging their attraction. But after a couple years of working side-by-side, they began to become closer. He would do everything in his power to make sure she survived.

Dick heard the door open. Bruce, Tim, Jason, and Alfred walked in. He quickly wiped his eyes and stood up. Jason and Tim plowed into him, clinging to him like he was their lifeline. He held them close, willing his tears to hold. When Bruce joined the embrace, he nearly lost it all.

They stayed that way until Dick couldn't take anymore. He broke away and rubbed his eyes. "Why?" Tim whispered. Dick knelt down in front of him. "Why did you save me?"

Dick smiled a sad smile. "Cause, Timmy, your my baby brother and I would die for you." He kissed Tim on the head. "You be good and listen to Jay, okay?" Tim nodded and hugged him.

Dick moved in front of Jason. "You take care of Tim."

"I know Dick, you say it all the time," said Jason without a hint of sarcasm. Dick pulled him into a hug. Tears started down Jason's face.

"You stay safe too, Blue Jay." Dick whispered. Jason hated that nickname, but he didn't say anything.

Dick hugged Alfred. "You keep them in line, Alfie."

"I will sir," said Alfred, his voice didn't have its usual strength.

Dick looked up at Bruce. "They told everyone," said Bruce.

"I know I heard."

They were silent for a moment and then Bruce reached into his pocket. "I have something for you. They said you could take something in with you." He placed something round and hard in his hand.

Dick glanced at the metal object. It was a gold pocket watch with a Steam Engine etched on the front. It had a foot-and-a-half long chain, that if he put it around his neck, it hung right above his heart. "It was my father's," Bruce spoke. "I expect you to bring it back."

Dick stared dumbfounded at the warm, piece of Bruce in his hands. Bruce, Alfred, Tim, and Jason turned to leave. Dick felt tears fill his eyes. Bruce had given him something so precious and he just stood there. He quickly looked up, "Bruce."

Bruce turned back toward Dick, but he didn't see the same boy that had saved his little brother. He saw the eight year old he took in after that horrible night four years ago. His expression instantly softened and he walked back. He pulled Dick into a hug and let him cry.

Dick buried his face in Bruce's chest. All of his defenses melted and he broke. Sobs racked through his body."Sunt tata speriat."  
>"Ştiu pasăre mică, dar trebuie să fie puternică."<br>"Nu ştiu dacă pot să fac acest lucru."  
>"Puteţi, ştiu că poţi Tu esti un erou Dickie.. Ai fost întotdeauna."<p>

Dick tightened his grip, afraid that if he let go, Bruce would fade away.

BREACKLINE!

SCOUT'S POV

A scout came in the door way and witnessed the moment between father and son. This was another reason she hated the games. It tore families apart. Her government was cruel. This child's sibling wasn't even of age and the masters were going to make him fight. She hoped this child won. "Your time is up," she said.

The father and son broke apart. The boy rubbed his face to get rid of the tear stains. The father bent down and kissed his son on the head. "Te iubesc puţin Robin."

"Te iubesc prea tata."

BREAKLINE!

NORMAL POV.

Dick struggled to swallow the lump in his throat as Bruce was escorted out. The female scout looked at him in sympathy. It made him angry. He didn't need her pity. He didn't want it. "You have more visitors," she said.

His team stood in the door way. Despite his emotions raging inside, he couldn't suppress his smile. Megan glided over and hugged him. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We were in a coffee shop just down the road," said Wally.

Megan pulled away and held him at arm's length. She looked him over. "You're so young."

Dick felt the familiar annoyance he always felt when someone mentioned his age. "It's just a number, Miss M." He said.

"And you are no less a hero," replied Kaldur.

Dick smiled at Kaldur. He glanced around at his friends. Seriousness slid onto his face. "Miss M. would you…" He did need to finish. Miss M. nodded

"_Everybody here?" _

_"Yeah,"_ everyone thought at the same time.

_"I need you guys to me a favor." _Dick thought staring each of them in the eye.

_"Anything," _Megan thought.

_"No matter what happens make sure Babs is alive." _

_ "Don't say that Rob." _Wally shouted in his head.

_"We can still…"_ Artemis started but Dick cut them off.

_"There's only one winner." _Dick thought in frustration. _"We are fighting against a species we know nothing about. The odds of both of us surviving this is not astrous!" _

No one spoke, not knowing what to say. Dick continued. _"There is only one thing I can guarantee. I will do everything I can to make sure that Babs comes out of this alive. But there is something you can do."_

_ "What? Name anything and we'll do it." _Megan thought.

_"I want you to do your jobs." _Dick demanded. _"I want you to make sure that this will never happen again, Fight back! Get behind their lines. Cripple them from the inside."_

The others looked at each other. He could fell their fear bubbling to the surface. _"This is not another failsafe."_

Conner glared at him. _"How do you know that?"_

Dick looked at the boy of steel. He really needed to get Clark to accept him. "_Because I don't believe in "no win" situations. Because this isn't an exercise. You're never going to accomplish anything if you're afraid to act and I trust you guys."_

"Your time is up," said the female scout.

The team stood and Megan hugged Dick. "We'll do everything we can and so should you."

Dick nodded once. Megan pulled away. "Be safe out there Rob." Wally said putting a hand on his shoulder. The team turned to leave.

"Hey," they turned back, "my name is Dick."

The others smiled and left. He once again felt the intensity of his situation slam into him. He felt hopeless. He placed his head in his hands. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be at home with Tim and Jason arguing over something stupid. With Bruce in his "study" working on "business" and Alfred making cookies.

Dick stood and walked to the window. Gotham was quite, like it was holding a vigil. The silence was deafening. It was still, just like before a storm.

* * *

><p><strong>'Sunt tata speriat."<br>"Ştiu pasăre mică, dar trebuie să fie puternică."  
>"Nu ştiu dacă pot să fac acest lucru."<br>"Puteţi, şti****u că poţi Tu esti un erou Dickie.. Ai fost întotdeauna."**

"I'm scared daddy."

"I know little bird, but you need to be strong."

"I don't know if I can do this."

"You can, I know you can. You're a hero Dickie. You always were."

**"Te iubesc puţin Robin." **

**"Te iubesc prea tata."**

"i love you little robin."

"i love you too dad."

**Ok longest chapter ever. Let me know what you think**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the great comments. They boosted my self-confidence up twenty points which was desperately needed. I can't wait to get to the good parts. **

Dick rubbed his hands in anxiety. The female scout stood next to his seat, holding her weapon to where it was unintentionally pointed at his head. That was about as unnerving as the silence. Barbra was on a different transport, headed towards the same destination. Why they couldn't ride together didn't make sense. They were taking a small hovercraft-type-thing toward an even bigger transport that would take them out of Earth's atmosphere. This wasn't how he pictured going into space. Suddenly the silence was too much for him. "So…." Great, now he just made it awkward. "Where are we going?"

Her gaze didn't waver from the spot on the far wall, "Hell."

"Well that pretty much sums it up." Dick mumbled. The scout didn't move. "What's your name?"

She shifted at this. His blue eyes held her black ones. She was surprised but she kept quiet. "What?" Dick asked, "Not allowed to tell me your name?"

Her gaze moved back to the spot. Dick was sure she was trying to burn a whole in it and escape. Finally after and agonizing wait, she spoke, "Neera."

"Nice to meet you Neera, I'm Dick." Neera speared a glance at the champion. Who was this kid? He looked up at her. "So, where are the Games?"

She shifted back to the obedient-soldier phase. "I'm not allowed to divulge information on upcoming events."

"Are you allowed to just talk?" Dick asked. Neera rolled her eyes.

Dick smirked. "All right then, how old are you?"

"On my world I am 127, but here I am 18."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Wow, do girls mature faster on your world-"

"Okay," Neera turned to face him annoyance shown on her face. "What is your problem? Is this some kind of a joke to you? You're about to fight for your live against a species you never encountered with a good chance that you'll die and never see your family again."

"Thanks for summing that up." Dick mumbled.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Ever heard of a distraction?" He responded with a sad smile.

All of a sudden everything clicked. It was a mask. "Oh," Neera turned back.

"You don't like the Games do you?"

"It is a cruel form of entertainment." She spat. "Not everyone agrees with our government's decisions."

"If you don't agree, why don't you do something?" Dick asked.

"Because punishment follows disobedience," she replied.

"It sounds like you don't have a choice." Neera didn't respond."You decide your future; no one else can do it for you."

"It's not that simple." Neera said.

"Why not?"

"Because it is impossible!" Neera shouted but Dick didn't flinch.

"Nothing is impossible." Determination filled his eyes.

Neera stared at him. The child that she had witnessed with his father had vanished and was replaced by the young hero. "That little boy you saved, did you know him?"

Dick's shoulders slumped. "He is my little brother." Neera nodded once. She understood how he felt. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a little sister."

"Wouldn't you do whatever it took to keep her safe?"

She didn't hesitate, "yes."

Dick nodded and suddenly the transport came to a stop. Dick stood up and followed one of the other scouts out. He squinted in the bright sunlight. Camera crews followed his every move. Another transport landed and Barbra stepped out. He caught her eye and they met in the middle. Barbra hugged him. He could feel her trembling and he tightened his grip.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. Dick looked up at Neera, her expression telling him all he needed to know. Barbra let go and wiped her eyes. Despite her efforts, the salty tears continued to fall. Dick placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Barbra leaned into the touch.

Dick smiled. He turned toward the space ship. It looked like it was taken right out of a star wars movie. He could still feel Barbra trembling next to him. He grabbed her hand, took a deep breath, and headed toward Hell.

**Hey sorry it took so long to update. I am having trouble with the part where the tributes will be displayed for the first time. If any of you have read the Hunger Games and know what I'm talking about and would like to give me some ideas, please let me know. **


	8. Chapter 7

** Ok writers block is gone and I am so excited! Thanks D for the review. You are awesome.**

Dick sat still in his seat. Barbra sat next to him, her body shaking with silent sobs. He was trying not to think about his family, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get them out of his head. Memories flood his brain.

*_Flash back*_

_ 8-year-old Dick sat next to the window, tears streamed down his face. His parents where gone and he was alone. Sure, he had Brue, but it wasn't the same. He was grateful for everything he had done for him. He got him out of juvie and had given him a place to stay, but he wasn't his father._

_ Dick closed his eyes but the tears kept coming. He missed them so much. He missed the way his mom would sing to him. He missed the way his dad would tickle them till they were both blue in the face. He missed the way they looked at each other and the way they looked at him. There was so love and their trailer was always warm because of it._

_ This house, no, this castle was too cold. It was too dark and too big. He felt like he was suffocating. There was just too much space. He felt like he was developing gora-gora-something. His dad told him it once. He said it was the fear of wide open spaces, but now he couldn't remember. _

_ Dick punched the chair he was sitting in. This was so frustrating. Why couldn't he remember? Suddenly, the door to his room opened. Light flooded in. A shadow of a man slithered across the floor and stopped at his feet. Dick turned away. "Dick?" said the shadow. It was Bruce. His shadow became smaller as he drew closer. Bruce stopped at the chair. "Dinner will be ready soon. Are you hungry?"_

_ Dick kept silent. His stomach wouldn't stop clinching and he didn't want to eat. Bruce nodded, "okay." He turned to leave._

_ A small, broken voice stopped him. "Does it ever stop?" Dick whispered._

_ "What?" Bruce asked._

_ "The pain, does it go away?" he asked a little louder._

_ Bruce's face softened. He knelt down till he was face to face with the small boy. "No," Dick's shoulders sagged farther (if it was possible). "But it gets easier. You get through it and I'll be here to help you." _

_ Dick finally looked Bruce in the eye. He half expected him to say April Fools! And laugh at him, but he didn't. His eyes were sincere. He launched himself at Bruce, hugging him as hard as he could. "I miss them so much!" he sobbed._

_ "I know Dick," said Bruce. He rubbed his back, trying his best to bring him some comfort._

_ "I'm forgetting things." Dick mumbled into his shoulder. _

_ "What?" Bruce asked pushing him forward to see him. _

_ "I'm forgetting what they were like." Dick cried. "I'm forgetting what they look like, their voices…" he trailed off._

_ Bruce gazed sadly at the grief stricken boy. Dick body jerked with silent sobs. "Dick, come with me. I want to show you something." Dick looked up at the man, tears trailing down his round cheeks. He followed him out of the room. They went the down the stairs and into one of the sitting rooms. Bruce stepped aside and saw the prorate. He gasped and more tears fell. In front of him, over the roaring fire, was a painting of his parents. His mom was resting her head on his father's chest, her eyes closed and a warm smile played on her face. His dad had his arms wrapped around her. A similar smile was on his face as he gazed down at her. A small smile found it's was onto his once saddened face._

_ "They're not gone, Dick," Bruce said. Dick looked at him. "Not as long as you keep them in here," he tapped his head, "and in here." He tapped his chest right over his heart. Dick smiled. Bruce's own smile turned into a playful smirk. "Or is it here," he poked him in the side, earning him a giggle. "Or here," Bruce poked him over and over. Dick's laugh filled the once lonely home._

_*End Flash back*_

Present Dick smiled. That was one of his favorite memories, not just because he had seen his parents again, but because it was the first time Bruce had made him laugh.

Suddenly Barbra grabbed his arm, "Dick look." She was gazing out the window, he eyes wide. He looked past her and saw what had caught her attention.

"Whoa," he whispered. Just in front of the moon sat a space station. It looked like a star made out of bubbles and tubes._ So much for star wars. _

"Welcome, humans," spoke one of the scouts," to the Arena."

_That's where we are fighting? _Dick thought, _Subtle._

The ship shuttered and began to descend into one of the stations bubbles. The bay doors closed ant the compartment pressurized. The scouts motioned for them to get up. Barbra grabbed Dick's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. They walked down the ramp. Dick felt extremely small compared to the ships and the inhabitants. He filled with dread he realized most of them were scouts. _We are so screwed. _


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, I got some editors, so soon the thing will be rewritten. Just the grammar parts. So look out for that. I am also skipping so parts from the book and just writing the important parts. Thanks.**

Dick paced anxiously in his "purifying" room, as the humanoids called it. They said he needed to "be presentable for the celebration." What they were celebrating, he didn't know, but he felt it had something to do with showing off their "prices". He hated being treated like an animal. They were going to dress him and then send him to the slaughter.

They had separated Barbra and him again. She was reluctant to leave his side and he had to admit that he was too. She was pulled from his grasp and thrown into a separate room.

He was hoping to find a way to contact Batman. He had taken it upon himself to memorize all the parts of the station they were taken to. He'd then be able to guide batman to where they were. He knew Batman would find a way to save them. He also knew that in order for them to even think about sneaking aboard, they would need some friends on the inside, besides him and Barbra. They would need to persuade some humanoids to help. Neera was a possibility.

The door to his room opened and Dick stopped pacing. A humanoid stepped over the threshold and Dick stepped back in shock. He looked completely human, except for his eyes. He was about as tall as Bruce with tan skin and blond hair. He looked just like the typical movie surfer. "You must be Dick." He smiled a sincere smile.

Dick narrowed his eyes in suspicion. His smile didn't falter. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Weird, I don't believe you." Dick retorted.

"My name is Lein. I'm your stylist," said 'surfer-dude'.

"Stylist?" Dick asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here to make you look good." Lein responded.

Dick crossed his arms in disgust. "So basically you're here to play dress-up."

"If that is how you wish to put it." Lein shrugged.

"And I have no say in this?" Dick asked.

"Not really," Lein said nonchalantly (I have always wanted to use that word :D). He waved in some other humanoids. They brought in black bags full of stuff Dick guessed was some sort of beauty product. "You have to be ready for the parade in six hours, let's get ready."

The humanoids unzipped the bags and took out some stuff Dick didn't recognize. They stripped him down and scrubbed him till his skin was raw. He could swear he heard it squeak when he moved. He was rubbed with oils, lotions, and some other stuff that made his skin glow. "You have very nice skin. What's your heritage?" Lein asked.

Dick was taken back. He didn't know whether to feel flattered or creeped-out that a guy liked his skin. "Um, I'm part gypse (can't spell this and spell check sucks.)."

"Really, that's interesting. Are you a descendant or did you travel with a caravan or something?"

Dick smiled sadly, "Both sort of, my dad was part gypse and I was an acrobat with a traveling circus."

Lein nodded," I wish I could have seen it. I'm sure I was spectacular."

"Oh it was. We had a signature move and at the end of the show, they'd perform it. I wish I could go back and do it again." Dick said. He saw himself with his parents at the circus, performing for huge crowds.

"If was so great why did you leave?" Lein asked.

Dick suddenly felt cold. It was an innocent question, but it was one that always brought him so much pain. "They died," he whispered.

Lien paused his work and gazed at the boy. "What happened?"

And there was the second part; pain filled his chest like ice, cold pins. Dick closed his eyes as he tried to keep the tears at bay. "They were murdered. We were doing our last show in Gotham when a man came to our circus looking for protection money. The manager refused but the man was persistent. He threatened he would kill the best act if he didn't get the money. The manager kicked him out and we went about our day." Tears slipped down his cheeks and he took a shaky breath. "That night during our act, the rope broke. My parents were on it at the time. They fell." His voice trailed off. He desperately tried to get control of his emotions.

Lein lifted his chin. Blue eyes met black. "They would be very proud of you." Dick smiled. "Let's get you into your outfit." While they were talking, the style team had brought in a long box.

"Whoa, you can fit a body in there." Dick said.

Lein opened the lid and Dick whistled. Inside was a matured version of his robin outfit. It had a black tunic lined in red and black pants. It had black boots and gloves. The cape and hood looked like they were made out of blood red feathers. There was also a domino mask.

"Wow," Dick whispered.

"Do you like it?" Lein asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait till you put it on." Lein lifted the outfit out of the box and helped him dress. He slipped on the boots and gloved. Lein clipped the cape on his shoulders. Dick placed the domino mask over his blue eyes. He turned toward the full-length mirror. "What do you think?"

Dick was shocked. "It's…amazing." He said breathless.

Lein smiled, "I'm glade." He placed the hood on Dick's head.

Dick laughed. "I look totally BA! (1)" Lein chuckled.

"Come on, it's time."

Dick walked into a giant room. It looked like ballroom where people were about to have a chariot race. Horses and chariots lined the center. They were all different styles and colors. He saw many different people, or, aliens. Two were lizard-looking; he couldn't tell which one was the guy or the girl. He also saw a girl with orange skin and flaming red hair. Her outfit made her look like a hooker. Her emerald eyes were locked on the horse she was brushing.

"Overwhelming isn't it?" said a voice behind him. He turned and saw Barbra. She was in a skin tight black suit with a dark purple cape. Her red hair framed her face with red waves. She was beautiful, and…well…sexy.

"Definitely whelming," Dick whispered.

"What?" Barbra asked.

"Nothing, you look good Babs."

Barbra Smirked and thought about playing on his blush but decided to spare him farther embarrassment. "You too, short pants." His blush deepened, oh well.

Dick cleared his throat. "We, um, better find our chariot." He said and started off. Barbra laughed and followed.

Dick turned around just as he ran into someone. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry," Dick apologized. He looked at his "victim". She had dark brown hair and was about 16 or 17. The boy next to her had blond hair and was about the same age. They both looked human.

The girl looked at him confused. "Are you two from Panaem?" She asked.

"No, Earth." Dick said.

"Oh,"

"You look human." Dick said.

Barbra elbowed him in the side. "You're so rued."

"What?"

Barbra smiled sweetly at the. "I'm Barbra and this is Dick."

"This is Peeta Malark," the girl gestured to the blond boy. He nodded a greeting, "and I'm Katniss Everden."

* * *

><p><strong>(1) i don't cuss <strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, I am having some trouble with my other story **_**what could have been, **_**if any wish to bring me out of my writers block, please don't hesitate to speak up. Seriously, don't.**

Katniss was a little hostile at first, but then began to become comfortable with her new found friends. Soon they were laughing and joking as if they had known each other for years. However, Dick was somewhat distracted. His jokes did have their usual gusto. He just wanted all of this to be over quickly. He didn't want to be "on display" any more and was actually looking forward to going in the arena. He hated not being in control of his own life.

Suddenly a horn sounded, signaling that the parade was ready to begin. The temporary friends parted ways and boarded their chariots. Barbra glanced at him, anxiety flooded her eyes. He smiled and grabbed her hand. "It will be okay, just smile and wave." She returned his smile and their fingers entwined as the chariot lurch forward. Dick put on his most adoring smile, the one he saved for the cameras.

Light blinded him as the chariot pulled out into the stadium. The roar of the crowd reached his ears. He continued to smile and play the crowd. Flowers rained down on the champions. There were daisies, roses, carnations, and others that he didn't recognize. A single white rose glided down toward him and he snatched out of the air and smelt it. A memory of warm summer days filled his mind. He saw his mother rearranging a vase of white roses his father had gotten her for Mother's Day. His father came into the room and swept his mother up in his arms and planted a tinder kiss on her lips. He remembered turning away, gagging. His parents laughed and pulled him into their embrace. Dick snapped out of the warm memory smiling. He planted a small kiss on the rose and threw it to one of the female humanoids in the crowd. She squealed and held the treasure to her chest.

The roar of the crowd deafened him. Startled, Dick looked at the screens. Two figures were bathed in fire, but the midnight black horses that pulled the chariot seemed afraid. Barbra squeezed his hand and leaned in close. "It's Katniss and Peeta!" She yelled over the noise.

Dick looked back at the screens. Peeta looked fearsome and dashing in flame outfit. He was pretty sure every girl watching was swooning. Katniss looked confident and deadly, but also beautiful. Whoever their designer was had done an amazing job.

The chariot jarred to a stop. Dick and Barbra had to grab onto the sides to keep from thrown out. Their pure white horses whined in protest. Dick looked ahead and saw what had brought the parade to a screeching halt. A small humanoid girl had fall into the path of the passing humanoid champions' chariot. "You little, Brat!" screamed the male champion. He raised the horses whip and struck the child across the cheek. Her agonizing cry boiled Dick's blood. He gritted his teeth and his eyes narrowed into slits. He lunched himself over the side of the chariot and ran to the scene with Barbra hot on his heels.

Just as the champion raised the whip for another stripe, Dick intercepted. The weapon caught him on the shoulder and he wrapped his hand around the whip, preventing it from being pulled away. "Being such and advanced race, one would think you would've learned some _manners_!" He growled and ripped the whip from the champion's grasp.

The boy glared at Dick, a growl rumbling in his throat. Dick gave him the bat-glare and the boy's gaze faltered. "You will regret this human!" He spat.

"Not as much as you will." Dick retorted through gritted teeth. The boy turned and snapped the rains. The chariot moved forward, rejoining the parade. Dick turned back toward the girl. His expression softened when he saw her tear-stained and bloody face. She held a piece of Barbra's cape to bloody cheek. Barbra was rubbing her arm and talking quietly, trying to calm her down. Her tears started to slow.

Dick started toward her when he stepped on something soft. He picked up his foot and saw what had caused all the commotion. A cloth doll smiled up at him. Its blond hair fell in ringlets and it wore and small pink dress. It was a mirror image of the little girl. It had black eyes and little dimpled cheeks which, Dick thought, if the little girl smiled, would be the exact same.

Dick reached down and picked up the delicate toy. He walked toward the girl who seemed to shrink the closer he got. He knelt down in front of her, smiling gently. He handed her the doll. "She is very pretty. What's her name?" He asked. She hesitantly took the doll and held her close.

"Nessa," She whispered into the dolls dress. Her tears had stopped, but her face glistened with tear tracks.

"She looks just like you." Barbra said. The girl smiled. "I'm Barbra and that's Dick. What's our name?"

"Melly."

"Why don't we find your mommy?" Dick stuck his hands out to pick her up. She reached up and Dick grabbed her under her arms. He lifted her up and placed her on his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her closer. "Where's your mommy sweety?"

Melly pointed out a tall, thin humanoid. She had honey blond hair like Melly's and storm grey eyes. She had a more mature version of Melly's mouth and dimples. As they approached her, Melly held her hands out to her, "Mama."

"Melly," She said as she held her daughter. She took the bloody cloth and tried to give it back to Barbra.

Barbra smiled and shook her head, "Keep it. You need it more than I do." She nodded.

She turned to Dick and gave him a small smile, "Thank you."

Dick nodded and they turned back toward the chariot. The whole parade was stopped behind them. He helped Barbra back into the chariot and climbed in beside her. The chariot lurched forward and the parade continued. Barbra lend in, "Who knew you were so good with kids." She whispered.

"I'm a kid too." He said back.

Barbra move back her face expressionless. Their chariot stopped at the stage and the stepped off. The screens played back, focusing on the champions. When Dick saw himself, he stood there in awe. They paused the video just as he cleared the side. His feet were pulled in and his arms ran along the sides of the cape. His head was forward, an angered expression on his face. He had moved so fast when he jumped the side that his cape opened to it full length. It looked like wings and just any wings, robin wings.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I'm sorry that I can't thank you personally. I use a different computer for typing than I do with updating. So yeah. I am starting something new and it will be coming soon. I'll give you the summery. **

They stepped out into the hot night air and blue eyes started searching the skyline. He didn't know what he was looking for but he felt that someone was supposed to save him. "You can stop searching." His eyes found the speaker. He was wearing black, typical. His face was hidden by the wrap, making him look Arabian. "He's not coming." He laughed and turned forward. Blue eyes turned down cast. He was right. No one was coming. No one knew who he was. They didn't know his name and neither did he.

**Dun dun DUN! Let me know if you're interested. Well, now to our regularly scheduled broadcast. **

Dick never noticed the ride back to their hotel. He switched to auto pilot. He remembered shaking hands with some of the champions. Most were hostile and gave him the cold shoulder, but some were nice enough to shake his hand. He was pretty sure they were trying to take his fingers off.

Not all the champions were villains in the making. Some were kind and complimented him on everything from his costume, to his heroic deed. One female champion went as far as flirting with him. He felt Barbra tense up beside him and he smirked. "Jealous much?" He whispered.

Barbra scoffed and rolled her eyes, "In her dreams boy wonder."

Dick chuckled and Barbra stormed off. He could swear he saw her blushing.

The elevator doors opened and Dick and Barbra's jaws dropped. They had stepped into a rich man dream. Modern tech and furniture adorned the sitting room, kitchen, and dining room. Colors flashed and faded, almost as if the rooms were alive. Dick whistled. "Wow," Barbra whispered.

"Wow's right." Dick said as he side-stepped Barbra and headed for the kitchen.

"You would think we were royalty." Barbra said as she ran her hand along the fabric of the couch.

Dick was looking through all the meal options. The possibilities were endless. "Wally would love this." He said to himself. There was a sudden tightness in his chest as he thought of his best friend.

"Welcome," Dick whipped around and came face-to-face with two humanoids. The tallest one was female and she nearly made Dick turn and run. Her hair was fire, starting from a pale yellow at the roots and growing to a darker red at the tips. She wore a purple business suit and six-inch high heels. Why, he didn't know. She was already over six feet without them. Her smile reminded him of the Joker's but with Botox. The second was male who was a whole head and shoulders shorter than the female. He had greasy brown hair and beard. He had blood shot eyes complete with dark purple bags. He's shoulders were slumped over like he was ready to collapse from lack of sleep.

"I'm Creeta." The female introduced herself. It took all of Dick's will power not to say 'Yes you are' out loud. "And this is your mentor Heach."

"Why do we need a mentor?" Dick asked. Creeta's eyes narrowed.

"Isn't it _polite _to return a greeting?" Creeta asked through gritted teeth.

Dick scowled and crossed his arms. "No," he replied. He knew Alfred would be disappointed in him, but he didn't feel like exchanging pleasantries with someone who pretty much just growled at him.

Barbra elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry, it is nice to meet you. I'm Barbra and this is Dick, who is being a HUGE one." She said as she glared at him. He just shrugged. He lived with the man who invented the bat-glare.

Creeta smiled at Barbra. "What a sweet girl. A least she has some manners." She glared at Dick once more, then turned and walked toward the sitting room. Dick stuck his tongue out behind her back. He knew it was immature, but right now she was seriously pissing him off.

Creeta stood in front of one of the plush arm chairs. "Now as I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted." She continued.

Dick opened his mouth to retort but was elbowed again. Barbra leaned over. "Don't you _dare _say a word." Dick huffed.

"I am your hostess while you are staying here. I will help you stay on schedule. Tomorrow is going to be a Big Day!" She gave a little giggle and Dick had to suppress a shudder.

Dick sat in silence at dinner. Creeta chatted away. Her voice was annoying the crap out of him, but he was happy to let her talk as long as he didn't have to say anything. He wanted to get out of here so bad. He turned over different plans in his head, but each one was tossed away with the last. None of them was the fortified plan he needed to conduct an escape. He figured that they would have to escape during the games, when there was more of a chance to leave the station while everyone was occupied with the show. Though, get out was a whole new ball game. He was sure there was going to be some kind of force field to keep them in. He was going to need his whole arsenal.

"What kind of weapons will we access to?" Dick asked. He wanted to know what he had to work with.

Creeta clapped her hands together in excitement. "Oh you will get what you use on a daily basis."

Dick leaned forward. "So whatever we use on patrol we can use in the Arena?" A little fire of hope started in his chest.

"Of course, we want you at you best!" Creeta said happily.

Dick sat back, his face blank. Inside he was screaming. Finally their first real break! "Make no mistake," Heach spoke in a menacing tone. "Just because you will have your weapons, does not mean that they will save you. You're going to need all the help you can get out there. Form alliances, get sponsors. Those will help keep you alive."

"Why would we need sponsors?" Barbra asked.

"Sponsors can mean life or death in the Arena. They can send you water or supplies that you need when there is none." Heach explained. "That what you're going to be doing these next few days. You need to earn as many sponsors as you can. That means they need to like you."

Dick crossed his arms. "So we have to play the crowd?"

"Pretty much," Heach nodded.

"How do we get sponsors?" Barbra asked.

"From how you look, how well you do in training, and from your interviews." Creeta said.

"You probably have some possibles after your performance during the parade. I will help you bring them over to your side for good while you get prepared." Heach said.

"So what do we have to do tomorrow?" Barbra asked.

"Oh tomorrow is a BIG day. You will be getting ready for the interviews that night with you prep teams." Creeta squealed. "I can't wait, those never disappoint."

She stood and clapped her hands. "Well, since we have so much to do tomorrow, it's off to bed. Good night!"

Dick and Barbra stood up and wished everyone good night, or at least Barbra did. Dick just nodded. He was trying to piece together their escape plan. They walked next to each other, their arms brushing.

"So going to fill me in?" Barbra whispered.

Dick looked at her. "What?"

"You have your thinking face on. What's the plan?" She said smiling. She was happy that she could read him so easily.

"Don't know yet, still working on it but I'm thinking that if I can get access to my computer in the Arena, I can figure something out. I need a little more time and information." Dick replied.

"Okay then, well good night." Barbra said and she slipped into her room.

Dick stared after her. "Night, Babs."

**Ok I know that is short for 1,365 words but you'll get the interviews in the next chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating, it summer and I am being very lazy. I won't be able to update all next week, but I'll try to get chapter 11 written as quick as I can. Thanks for being patient and for reading. REVIEW!**

** -Trix1015 **


	12. Chapter 11

** Well, here's chapter 11, sorry it took so long. I'm losing my motivation, but the show must go on. Don't worry, once I start writing a good part I'll get excited again. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Dick rolled his eyes as his prep team fussed over his hair. Seriously, how many ways could someone style his hair? Lein shooed them and did the work himself. He parted his hair down the right side (if you need a mental image, it's like Captain America's style). Two strands fell into his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to tame the wild strands, no luck. He suddenly realized what he did. "Oh, sorry," he said.

"Don't be, it looks natural." Lein said. He placed a bright red handkerchief in his jacket's lapel. "There, what do you think?" Lein asked.

Dick turned and gazed at his reflection. He wore a black suit with red accents. His dress suit was red and the top two buttons were undone. His black dress shoes shone in the light. There was a button on the lapel of his jacket. It was a golden R with a yin and yang style background that black and red.

The boy in front of him looked older, confident. He could demand the attention of an entire room. He looked like… "Bruce," he whispered to himself.

"What?" Lein asked.

"Nothing, it's just… I look like… my father." Dick said. He suspected that Bruce must have looked just like him when he was his age.

"You should shouldn't you. His is your father after all." Lein said.

"Yeah," Dick mumbled. A thought occurred to him, could Bruce really be… Nah. John Grayson was his biological father. He didn't know what made him think that, it was just one of those random thoughts.

"Well, I think it's time to go." Lein said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Right," Dick walked out into the sitting room. Barbra wasn't yet finished so he sat and waited. He thought about their escape plan. He needed to know the layout of the Arena. Then he could possibly find some weak points.

The door to Barbra's dressing room open and said girl stepped out. Dick's jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful young women he had ever seen. She was dressing a dark green mermaid style evening gown that sparkled in the light. The silk cloth sleeves hung off her shoulders. Her red hair was pinned to the side and hung in soft curls over her right shoulder. A big hair piece made of diamonds was pinned at the back left side of her head. She wore a diamond necklace outline in emeralds with matching earing. Her make-up brought out the gold specks in her leaf green eyes and she had ruby red lips.

Barbra giggled, "Close your mouth boy wonder. You'll attract flies."

Dick closed his mouth with a blush. A smile formed on his lips. "Wow Babs, you're so beautiful."

It was Barbra's turn to blush. "Thanks Dick, you don't look too bad yourself."

Dick's smile grew and he offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Barbra returned the smile and took hold of his elbow, "Of course."

The start of the interviews was much like one of Bruce's charity events, a lot of important people with a few kids running around. Fortunately, the only "kids" there were the champions. Each one of them had their own style. The guys looked similar in design, with tuxes and dress shoes. The only differences were the little details and how they held themselves. The girls were the ones to see. Each one was a vision of beauty, though, in his opinion, Barbra shone above the rest.

The women on his arm glowed. As they talked with the champions, he stole quick glances at his companion. She laughed at jokes, answered questions, and blushed at all the compliments given to her. He wondered how he was lucky enough to have her here with him.

"Dick?" a voice called.

"Hm?" he responded. He blinked at Barbra, the one who called him.

"She asked you a question."

He looked at the figure in front of him. She had a main of fiery red hair and emerald green eyes with no pupils. What he noticed though, he is a teenage boy with hormones, was that she was dressed in practically nothing. She was in royal purple straps that were statically placed and a matching purple skirt with slits all the way up her thighs.

"Forgive me, I was lost in thought." He said, trying not to stare. She was making him very uncomfortable.

"It's all right, I was wondering if you and your companion were engaged?" She asked in an accent that he couldn't place.

Dick paled and choked. He felt Barbra tense up beside him. They both started speaking at once.

"Oh he's not-"

"Oh we aren't-"

"We are just-"

The girl smiled. "It's ok, I understand, congratulations." She and her companion walked off to gossip.

Dick and Barbra were left stuttering. They looked at each other and blushed. Dick cleared his throat. "We better find our seats." He said still red-faced.

"Yes, let's do that." Barbra replied equally red. They sat together on a white love seat. The other champions joined them as the interviews began.

Dick sat perfectly still. He was used to this and, thanks to Bruce, had a lot of practice, being in the eye of the media. Barbra, unfortunately, hadn't. Her dad might have been the commissioner, but that didn't mean she got a lot of face time. She fidgeted with everything, the end of her dress, the invisible lint, her hair. Anyone could obviously tell she was nervous. When she started to ring her hands was when Dick felt it was time to intervene. He grabbed her hand and he felt her immediately relax. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Calm down, you'll be just fine."

"I'm not as good at this as you are." She whispered back.

"I've had practice. Just do what feels right."

"I don't know if I can."

"Yes you can. You're beautiful Babs, they are going to love you," _Just like I do. _He didn't add the last part as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Her name was called and the crowd cheered. Barbra took a deep breath and stood. Dick gave her a smile as she walked onto the stage.

**Ok I lied, next chapter is the interviews. I'm planning on starting next chapter with young justice point of view, but I need to brain storm it first. Review please!**

**-Trix1015**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long, I got a kindle fire and I couldn't put it down. So here it is, enjoy.**

Mount Justice

Wally paced his bedroom. He was tired of sitting here and doing nothing. Dick wanted them to fight back and they had done nothing. Wally groaned and fell back on his bed. He covered his eyes with the crook of his arm. No matter how hard he tried to occupy himself, his mind always went back to Dick. Who knew what horrors he was facing? His arm fell to his side and he stared up at the ceiling. They could be torturing him or messing with his mind or worse, they could be putting make-up on him.

"Aug!" Wally cried and he sped into the kitchen. The others were around the kitchen table. They seemed to have been having a conversation before Wally ran in. "I can't take it anymore! We have to do something. We just can't let him do this on his own."

Artemis glared up at him. "We KNOW Wally, that's why we planning on rescuing him." She said to the frantic speedster.

Wally just stared at her. "Oh, well what are you just sitting there for? We need to make a plan."

"We are; that's what we were doing before you came in." Conner said.

Wally now looked very uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, well, fill me in."

Wally pulled up a chair and the team huddled together.

* * *

><p>Batcave<p>

Bruce sat at the computer, running through files that they had on the Dalorians, which was what the humanoids were called. They had very limited data on this particular race. They were out beyond the reach of the League, farther even than the Green Lantern Cor. They were an old race that was ruled by their Lord and Master, Niro.

Bruce sat back and rubbed his eyes, he had been at this for hours and was no were near closer to finding a solution to their problem. He placed his elbows on the key board and his head in his hands. He sighed. He needed his son back. He couldn't go on without him. Dick was light to his darkness. He had brought him out of a place he never wanted to go again and he had a feeling that if he lost him, he would crawl back into that black pit.

He leaned back and sighed again. He closed his eyes, hoping that maybe if he took a small break, he would find the one clue that he had been searching for. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

*_Dream_*

_"Dick, what are you doing out of bed?" Bruce asked the eight-year-old. Dick stood there in his Batman footie pajamas and his stuffed elephant, Peanut. He rubbed his eye sleepily. _

_ "I couldn't sleep." Dick said. He walked up to Bruce and crawled into his lap. _

_ "Nightmare?" Bruce asked. _

_ Dick shook his head. "No, I can't sleep till I know that you're going to be okay." He laid his head against Bruce's chest. _

_ "I'll be fine." Bruce said looking down at the young child. _

_ "You don't know that. You could get shot and be lying out in the street and nobody would know." Dick rubbed his eye again but it wasn't because he was tired. "I don't want you to die."_

_ Bruce wrapped his arms around him. "Oh Dickie, I won't die."_

_ Dick looked up at him with his blue eyes. "How do you know?"_

_ "Because I have someone to come back to." Bruce said._

_ Dick curled up against the Dark Knight. "I just don't want you to leave me."_

_ Bruce tightened his hold and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I will never leave you Dickie."_

_ There was silence for a moment. "Promisiunea?"_

_ "Promit." Bruce whispered. _

_*End dream*_

Bruce woke with a start. He looked around; hoping to see that little eight-year-old he had dreamt about, but the cave was quiet. He placed his head back in his hands. "Oh Dickie, I wish I could be there with you."

"Bruce?" said a small voice.

Bruce looked up, hope sparking in his chest. He turned in his chair and came face to face with Tim. "Tim, what are you doing up?" Bruce asked.

"I had a bad dream." Tim said clutching a red blanket. Bruce sighed and motioned him forward. Tim ran the rest of the way and climbed into his lap. He curled up. "I dreamt about Dick."

Bruce looked down at the little boy. "I dreamt that he died trying to save me." Bruce's eyes narrowed hoping to keep the tears at bay. If he didn't something soon, Tim dream would come true. "Are you going to find him?"

He flinched at little but Tim didn't notice. "Yes, Tim."

"Promise?" Tim asked.

Bruce looked at him. This was shockingly familiar. He didn't want to give the boy false hope, but then again, maybe that's what they needed. "I promise."

He let Tim stay there for a few minutes, but he needed to get back to work. "Tim, why don't you go sleep with Jason tonight?" Tim nodded and got up and walked up the steps back into the Manor.

"_Maybe he just needs a friend." Dick said as he went over to the crying toddler. Bruce watched him walk away._

"_Hey." Dick said to the child. Said kid looked up with tear-filled eyes. "I'm Dick. What's your name?" He asked. _

"_Tim." He said in a little voice. He watched Dick closely as if he was afraid he was going to hurt him. _

"_Well Timmy, I was wondering if you wanted to come and live with me and Bruce." Dick said. Tim looked back at the man. Bruce smiled at him. He looked hesitantly back at Dick. "Don't worry; he's not as scary as he looks." Dick said smiling. Tim hesitated then nodded his head. He reached up to Dick, wanting to be held and Dick obliged. _

_They walked back toward an amazed Bruce. "How did you do that?" He asked Dick. He had tried the same thing but the four-year-old had run away from him and hid under a park bench. Dick had to intervene but for Bruce scared the kid any farther. _

_Dick just looked up at his father. "Like I said, he just needed a friend."_

Bruce shook his head. He didn't know where that memory had come from. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He turned back to the computer. Files of encryption codes filled the screen and it didn't take him long to crake the codes. A video feed of City Hall from the reaping popped up. He saw Dick talking to a female Dalorian, the scout that was there when he last spoke to him. He pause the video on her face and he studied it. He rubbed his chin, thinking. "Maybe, all we need is a friend."

* * *

><p>Wayne Manor<p>

"Our next guest is the legendary Robin, the Boy Wonder himself, Richard Grayson!"

"Wally, it's starting!" Artemis yelled to the speedster. Said boy raced into the room; knocking some magazines off the coffee table with a gust of wind. He sat down next to the archer, but she was too focused on the TV to notice or even care.

"Master Wallace, next time be sure to NOT knock down anything we you enter another room." Alfred scolded as he reached down and replaced the wrinkled magazines.

"Sorry, Alfred." Wally replied, not really paying any attention to the butler.

The team and their mentors had gathered together at Wayne manor to watch the interviews. They sat around the TV, the mentors taking the couches and the partners sitting in front of them on the floor. Bruce sat in a high-back arm chair with Tim in his lap and Jason leaning against his left leg. Alfred stood beside his charges. Roy Harper sat on the arm of the couch next to Oliver. Dinah Lance stood behind them and Artemis sat against Ollie's legs, clutching her knees to her chest. Zatanna sat on her right with her back against the front of the arm. Berry sat next to Oliver with Iris on his other side. Wally sat in front of him, cross-legged, leaning toward the TV. Artemis thought that if he leaned any farther he would face plant. Maybe she should push him? She smirked and decided to spare him the embarrassment. She'd get him later.

Orin sat next to Iris, filling the last space in the couch. Kaldur sat in front for him. He too was cross-legged, but his posture was much better than the speedster's. Clark sat in the second high-back arm chair. Conner sat away from his "father". He didn't want any awkward interactions with him. Megan sat close to the clone; her arm locked with his. J'onn stood behind the two teens.

They watched as Dick strode confidently onto the stage. He smiled and waved and the fan girls went crazy. "Wow, he looks really good." Artemis mumbled. The others heard her and agreed.

They suddenly heard that one insane fan. "I love you, Richard!" They all laughed.

Dick shook hands with the Hostess, Dena. "Looks like you already have a fan club."

"I just hope they aren't as psychotic as the ones I have at home." Dick said. The group laughed.

"I can attest to that. I've seen all the fan girls for Robin and Dick and all of them bring something new to the term "Fan Girl"". Wally said.

"They can't be that bad". Dena said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Dick replied, relaxing back in his seat.

"What is the strangest thing a fan has ever done?"

"Oh this is going to be good." Oliver muttered with a smirk.

"As Robin or Dick Grayson?"

"Either."

Dick thought for a moment. "Well, there was this one girl. I was Dick Grayson at the time. I was at a coffee shop with one of my close friends."

Wally busted out laughing. Everyone turned to look at him. "What's so funny, Baywatch?" Artemis asked.

"I was there." Wally replied still laughing.

"We were sitting at table near a window. I guess she saw me and freaked out because I heard a commotion behind me. I turned around and she starring right at me. She had this look on her face that said 'I'm thinking about how you would look on my mantle'. She was starting to creep me out so I asked her if she needed some help."

Wally scoffed. "Oh she needed some help, but unfortunately we weren't certified." Artemis coughed to hide her laugh and Roy cracked a smile.

"She walked right up to me, put her nose on my head, and took a big whiff."

Everyone in the room busted out laughing. Bruce just chuckled.

"I jerked back, freaked out. My friend of course was now snorting his latte. She steps back with this insane smile on her face and said that my hair smelt like licorice. Then she just left without a backward glance."

There were chuckles this time except for Wally who was all out laughing. "It wasn't that funny Wally." Conner said to the ginger.

"Just wait dude, it gets better." Wally said gasping for air.

"Wow, talk about creeper." Dena said.

"You can say that again." Roy said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I know," Dick continued, "I turned back and realized that she had stolen my latte."

They all laughed again and Wally was completely red-faced and holding his stomach.

"And your friend didn't do anything to help you?" Dena asked.

Dick smirked. "Oh no, he was too busy laughing at me. So I repaid the favor and stole his."

This time Artemis busted a gut. "It wasn't all that funny." Wally mumbled.

"Oh yes it was." Artemis said smugly.

"That's the strangest?" Dena asked.

"So far, I'm just glad they haven't broken into my house and stolen my underwear."

They laughed loudly at that one, but that didn't keep them from hearing Bruce's response to that. "And they never will."

"Do you ever use your jokes when you're out fighting crime?"

Dick smirked. "Oh yeah, all the time, I'm just the only who ends up laughing at them."

"So true," Roy said.

"How do you think your family reacted to the news of your being Robin?" Dena asked.

All humor disappeared from the air and the mood darkened. Dick's face became expressionless.

"I don't really know. We weren't too focused on that at them time." Bruce knew that was a lie.

"The boy you volunteered for, who was he?"

Tim curled into Bruce; survivor's guilt filled his chest, making it ace. Tears burned his eyes.

Dick paused and everyone saw his hesitation. "He was my brother." He whispered.

Eyes moved to the small family. Jason shifted closer to his adopted father, clutching onto his pant leg like it was a life line. Bruce's eyes narrowed, keeping back the tears that filled his dark blue eyes. He tightened his hold on the boy in his arms. "Daddy, you're holding me too tight." Tim whispered to him.

"Sorry," Bruce whispered to the child.

"What did you say to him?" Dena asked.

Dick hesitated again. Tim tensed in Bruce's arms. "H-He asked why I took his place. I told him he was my little brother… and I would do anything for him."

Tim let out a whimper as silent tears slide down his cheeks. Bruce ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to calm the boy. Jason twisted and looked up at his younger brother. He hated to see him cry. He reached up and grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tim looked at him through Bruce's arms and smiled.

The silence was broken by Dena. "Well, Richard, If you don't mind my asking and I'm sure that your fans out there would want to know, if there's someone special you left back home?" Wally suddenly perked up and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Oh, no no, I don't."

"Oh come on, I'm sure there's someone. A handsome young man like you," Wally scoffed.

"Man?" Artemis elbowed him in the ribs.

"There has to be someone. Come on ladies, isn't he gorgeous?" Dick blushed and the group chuckled at his embarrassment. The crowd whistled and cheered. Dena continued. "I mean look at those eyes. They're to die for!" Dick's blush deepened as the camera zoomed in on his hope diamond eyes.

"Oo," Megan said in awe. She was mesmerized by their depth. "They are so pretty." Some of the others agreed. They started out a dark purple at the pupils and lightened to a cerulean blue.

"Well… there is one girl." Dick said rubbing the back of his neck. Several members of the team stole a glance at Zatanna. She blushed.

"Tell us." Dena encouraged.

Dick took a deep breath and let out a nervous chuckle. He ran his fingers through his hair. "She's been my best friend for years and I fell in love with her the moment I saw her." Megan let out a barely audible 'aw'.

"Well I hope that you get to be with her and winning won't hurt your chances." She winked at him.

Dick's expression fell and he ran his fingers through his hair again, but not out of nervousness. "Winning won't help me." He said sadness flowed from every word.

The reactions in the room matched Dena's, "Why not?"

Dick took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Bruce could see him struggling with his emotions. Dick opened his eyes but he stared at his shoes and in a small, broken voice he said, "Because she's here with me."


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all of those that reviewed and a special shout out to Kasuminonkagami. It's thanks to this person that that last chapter happened. He/she is the one that gave me the idea to combine the interviews and young justice/mentor POV. Thanks you. This one isn't young justice POV. Oh and sorry Kasuminonkagami, if you think I called you a He She. I didn't know whether or not you were male or female, so no offense. Now, on with the show.**

The crowd gasped and Dena coved her mouth in shock. Dick bowed his head as he felt tears burning in his eyes. He could feel his resolve failing and he desperately tried to pull it back together. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Dena said as she placed a comforting hand on his. His first instinct was to pull his hand away but he pushed it aside. He raised his head and a single tear escaped his defenses. He quickly whipped it away.

Dena leaned toward him, "I hope everything works out." She said in a quiet voice.

Dick smiled half-heartedly, "Thank you."

She leaned back, "Well, thank you for speaking with us. Give it up for Richard Grayson!" Dick stood and shook hands with Dena and walked back stage. He could feel the eyes of the other champions follow him as he went back to his seat. He didn't meet any of them, not even Barbra's. He sat down next to her and kept his eyes low. He knew he wouldn't be able to take her rejection. He didn't know what had possessed him to say that. He knew it would probably hurt him in the long run, but he didn't care. He needed to get it off his chest and now it was out there in the open. He didn't think about how it would affect Barbra. He slipped his head in his hands. He was such an idiot!

He felt something warm on his back. He looked up at Barbra, who had her hand on his back. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She slipped a hand into his and laid her head on his shoulder. A smile filled his face, maybe it wasn't what he thought.

Dick lay in his overly plush bed and gazed up at the ceiling. He felt like he was suffocating. It was one of those moments in his life were he thought about everything bad that had ever happened to him. Every horrible moment filled his head and he couldn't escape. He felt like he was stuck in the black pit. He been it once before, just after his parents died. It took him months to pull himself out, but he just kept sliding in deeper. It wasn't until Bruce came for him that he was able to see the light. Slowly, He and Alfred, then later on his friends, brought him back to the surface. He still teetered on the edge but they kept him from going back over and soon Jason and Tim joined them.

His mind wondered to his younger brothers. What were they doing right now? Were they thinking of him just as he was? A memory clawed to the surface. It was an early one, were Tim had just arrived at the manor.

*_Flash Back*_

_ Dick rolled over in his queen sized bed. A storm was raging outside and he had just come back from training an hour ago. He was exhausted and his body was trying to kill him. Bruce had worked him harder this time. He had made one little mistake on patrol and Bruce freaks out. He had him drill the same scenario over and over until he had perfected it. Then he had him do it again until he could do it in his sleep. _

_ Dick's eyes were starting to drift close when a flash of light illuminated the room. It was soon followed by a boom that rattled his bed. Suddenly, his door swung open and slammed into the wall. Feet dashed across his carpet and a figure lunched itself at the center of his bed… right where he was laying. Dick was body-slammed by the figure, which didn't help his throbbing muscles. The breath was knocked out of him and he lurched forward, holding his stomach. He rolled onto his side with a groan. "Sorry," whispered the figure. He recognized the young tone. _

_ "Timmy?" He asked when he got his breath back. At the sound of his name, said boy scurried under the covers and barrowed into his back. Once he recovered, Dick sat up and removed the covers from the shivering form. "What are you doing?" _

_Tim opened his mouth to speak when another flash of light filled the room and a thunderous crack rocked the manor. Tim squeaked and scurried farther under the covers. Dick chuckled and pulled the covers out of his grasp. "Come here."_

_Tim lurched forward and latched onto Dick's torso with an iron grip. His body trembled with fear. "Hey, there's nothing to be scared of." Dick said as he rubbed comforting circles on his back._

"_Jason's not scared of anything." Tim mumbled into his chest. _

_Dick was about to reply when a figure appeared in his doorway. He laughed. "I wouldn't be too sure about that," Another flash of light and another boom. Jason flinched and Tim's grip tightened, if that was even possible. Dick tilted his head to the right and Jason crawled across the covers to join his brothers. Dick wrapped his arms around his brothers._

"_Dick?" Tim whispered. _

"_Hm?" _

"_Why are there thunderstorms?"_

_Dick thought for a moment and he remembered that he had asked his dad the same thing. "Well, God is having a party."_

_Jason looked at him and his eye-brows did a 'Spock'. "A party?" He asked in disbelief. _

"_Yeah," Dick said. "God has to have fun to you know, with all the work he does."_

_Jason scoffed bitterly, "Yeah right." _

"_Of course," Dick said but Jason turned away from him. He knew that Jason and God…weren't on the best terms. "He brought you to us didn't he?" Jason glanced at Dick but didn't turn back. He was truly stubborn. "The different parts of the storm are different parts of the party."_

"_Really?" Jason asked still unbelieving. _

"_Yep."_

"_So what is the thunder?"_

"_God and Jesus are bowling, whoever gets the most points, gets to perform the miracles until the next game." _

"_What about the rain?" Tim asked._

"_Well the angels are playing Marko Polo." _

_Tim giggled, "And the light?" he asked excitedly._

_Dick smiled down at the hyper seven-year-old. "What's a party without strobe lights?" Tim rolled over and laughed. Jason cracked a smile. There was another flash followed closely by a boom. Tim and Jason flinched and Dick chuckled. "Strike," he shouted to the ceiling earning him another giggle. _

_They sat in a comfortable silence and Dick rested his head against the mahogany wood of his head rest. His eyes started to drift close. "Dick?" _

_He sighed. "Hm?" He asked sleepily. _

"_Will you sing for us?" Tim asked._

"_What?"_

"_Will you sing?"_

_Dick sighed again, "Timmy…"_

_Tim sat on his knees and clasped his hands together and unleashed the puppy-dog eyes. Dick made the mistake at looking at those eyes. Now they weren't as powerful as the ones he used on Bruce, but they did the trick. Dick rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh, ok."_

_Tim clapped his hands. _

_Dick took a deep breath and started singing:_

Imi amintesc de lacrimile care se incadreaza pe fata ta atunci cand am spus ca niciodata nu voi lasa sa pleci. Cand toate aceste umbre ucis aproape de lumina. Imi amintesc ai spus nu ma lasa singur aici. Dar toate ca este mort si au plecat si trecut in seara asta.

_Dick felt Tim cuddle in closer to his side and Jason put his head on his shoulder. He continued. _

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now. Come morning's light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

_Dick looked down at his sleeping brothers and he let out a smile. This how it is saposed to be. He leaned back and let out a content sigh._

_*End Flash Back*_

Tears spilled down his cheeks and for the first time since they said their goodbyes, he cried.


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it helps me be a better writer so I encourage it, good and bad. If you do write a bad review, be prepared to find a laughing, digital robin head crashing your computer. Well, on with the show. **

Night had fallen on the crime ridden city that never sleeps. A living shadow was perched on the catwalk of a rundown warehouse in Gotham. Sweat dripped down his face, but he didn't move. Gotham had been very quiet these last few days. He had a feeling that the scouts were keeping the criminals in their place and he didn't like it. Not. One. Bit. He couldn't worry about that now, he had a different mission.

The rusted door of the warehouse screeched open. A clocked figure stuck her head in and surveyed her surroundings. Once she was satisfied, she slipped inside and closed the door, blocking the light that was streaming in. A rat scurried across the dust covered floor and she sneered in disgust. Moving to the center of the warehouse, she looked up at the ceiling. "I know you're in here."

She heard a ruffle of cloth as and shadow glided down. "Neera," the shadow spoke.

"Batman," She greeted back. "I'm guessing you didn't call me here to exchange pleasantries."

Batman stood to his full height. Though Neera was taller by a few feet, the human was still intimidating. She was sure that if he was threatened, he would beat her into the ground. "No, I need your help."

Neera's eyes widened. "Me? Why would you need my help?"

Batman walked toward her. "I plan on liberating my son and I need someone who knows the system."

Neera crossed her arms. "And what's in it for me? Helping you could mean dire consequences for me and my people."

"If you help me, I will help you get rid of the tyrant that leads you." Batman spoke.

Neera scoffed. "Like I told Dick, it's impossible. The only thing you'll do is piss him off and that never leads to anything good." She turned to leave.

"And what over your sister?"

Neera paused. Batman knew he had her. "Is this the kind of life you want her to live?" Batman paused but Neera didn't turn around. "You have a chance to change everything. You don't have to live in fear. You can do something about it. You can create a world where you can do what you please and not be afraid for your family's safety." Batman closed the gap between them. "Do it for your family."

Neera sighed. She Turned around and faced the man. "I'll do it, if you promise to protect my sister."

Batman nodded. "I promise."

** It short I know but the next chapter will be longer, promise. Sorry, I didn't get to write this before I typed it. Well Please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

** We are getting closer to the real action and I am so excited! This is going to be the bomb! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Sorry, girly scream. Thanks to CHiKa-RoXy for her awesome reviews. I need more feedback people. You do know that reviews give me ideas and help make the story better. Please review. **

"UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGG!" Dick groaned as he hit the back of his head against the concrete wall.

"Dick. Be. Quiet." Barbra growled through clinched teeth. This was the hundredth time she had told him to be quiet, but obviously he had been ignoring her the whole time.

"Sorry, I'm just REALLY bored." Dick said to the steaming red-head.

"Well, tough." Barbra snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

Silence filled the room for about ten seconds. Whistling started next to her and Barbra clinched her fists. She was seriously this close to sucker punching him. She was even more annoyed that he was whistling Justin Beiber's (I don't know how to spell his name and frankly I don't care) "Baby". Her head snapped toward him. "Are you seriously doing Justin Beiber?" she asked.

Dick hesitated. "…no."

Silence again and Barbra leaned her head against the concrete wall. She then heard "Call me Maybe."

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!"

"Richard Grayson." Dick's name rang out over the intercom and Barbra's fury increased. Dick looked over at her and gave her a dazzling smile. He stood and when through a doorway that sealed behind him. He glanced around. The room was the size of a small stadium. There were targets scattered throughout the room and to the right was a rack that held a verity of weapons. There was a platform about twenty feet above him which was the judge's platform. Some of the judges watched him enter, but many of them were laughing and drinking.

Dick walked toward the weapon's rack and paused. The judges turned toward him, interested in what he would pick. He picked up some throwing stars (I know there is another name for them up my stupid computer can't spell it and neither can I). He walked toward the center of the room. He started stretching, testing the flexibility of his clothes. He knew he had lost the attention of the judges. Once he warmed up, he stood perfectly still; taking every detail. He could hear the chatter of the judges and the clinking of glasses along with the faint sound of the air conditioning. He could feel the solid ground beneath the soles of his shoes, the cloth of his outfit, and the sharp edges of the throwing star in his hand. He could see the semi-fresh paint of the bulls-eyes and the rough wood corners of the targets. He could smell paint, bleach and polish for the metal.

Dick took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He focused on one target and pictured his most recent battle. It was some of Joker's goons trying to rob a bank for a quick buck. He placed the goons in the targets positions. He tensed and his fisted tightened around the star. He lunged toward a target and slashed the bulls-eye. He pivoted on his right foot and threw the star at target number two, embedding the metal into the wood. He ran toward number three and flipped over it, hitting number four behind it with a flying kick, snapping the wood in two. He spun around and round house kicked number three, breaking its legs causing it to fall toward him. He threw an upper cut to the top half of number three as it fell, splintering it and pushing it in the opposite direction. It cracked against the floor. He jumped at number five, doing a hand stand on its "shoulders". He used his momentum to pulled number five over him and swinging it into number six. He pulled out three more throwing stars and embedding them into seven, eight, and nine. He pivoted toward ten and slammed his fist in the center, splitting it down the middle.

A sudden shattering of glass brought Dick out of his "battle". He straightened and turned toward the Judge's platform. Yelling assaulted his ears and he rolled his eyes. He ran towards eleven and jumped. Using it as a spring board and shattering its back leg, Dick leaped up toward the edge of the platform, flipped twice and landed safely on the carpet.

No one had notice the little bird's entrance. They were too absorbed in the scene unfolding before them. One of the judges had run into another, who was shorter and fatter, causing him to drop his wine glass. They were now having a screaming match when the taller had decided he had had enough. He raised his hand to strike the other when a creepy laugh rang through the air. A throwing star whistled passed a few heads and pinned the taller's sleeve to the wall. The judges turned toward the owner of the laugh to see Dick standing on the platform with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Ever hear the expression 'Don't cry over spilled milk'?" Dick laughed at the bewildered expressions and he back flipped off the platform. He twisted midair so he was facing the exit when he landed. He looked up at the judges peering over the side. He smiled up at them and saluted. The he walked out without looking back.


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks to all of those who updated. Important announcement, a friend of mine drew a picture for Games and she is currently working on putting it up on deviantart I think. When it is done, I'll give everyone the link so you can look at it and tell me what you think. That's it for now.**

Dick leaned against the soft cushions of the couch as they watched the reviews of today's performance. Barbra sat next to him, feet curled up and snuggling with a throw pillow. Their design teams sat around them, eyes glued to the T.V. screen. They seemed anxious, probably because he had told them what happened. Let's just say they didn't take it well.

*_Flash Back*_

_"You did WHAT?" Creeta screeched. "Do you have any idea what you've DONE?" _

_ Dick crossed his arms. "Yes, I do. I kept two drunk idiots from punching each other's lights out." He said annoyed._

_ Lein stepped forward. "Dick, what you did could seriously hurt you in the long-run. The evaluation was to help you get sponsors."_

_ Dick huffed. "I know that, but I wasn't about to let them kill each other." _

_ "Whatever," Barbra spoke up, "what's done is done. There's no reason to get worked up over it. We'll just have to wait and see how everything turns out."_

_*End Flash Back*_

Dick wouldn't admit it now, but he was a little nervous about his score. He didn't care about himself; he didn't care what these stuck up jerks thought about him. He was just worried that it would not only hurt him but Barbra as well.

"Welcome, everyone, to the Games. We are excited to receive the scores for the training evaluations.

Mount Justice

Zatanna rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the tears tracks on her cheeks. The door to her room slid open. "Hey Zatanna- hey, you ok?"

Zatanna looked over at the visitor. "Oh hey, Artemis, I fine." She looked away.

She felt her bed shift as Artemis sat down next to her. "Judging by the bloodshot eyes and tears tracks, you're not."

Zatanna cursed herself for not cleaning herself up sooner. "It's nothing."

"It's clearly not if you were crying over it. What's wrong?" Artemis asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Zatanna stayed silent. Artemis's eyes softened. "This is about his confession isn't it?"

Zatanna brought her knees into her chest. "You like him, don't you?" Zatanna nodded. Artemis wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm sorry Zee." She flinched at the nickname R- Dick gave her.

Tears started down her cheeks. "It just hurts. I mean, how would you feel if you found out that Wally loved someone other than you?" Artemis hesitated, but Zatanna continued. "We kissed after the whole Justice League mind-control thing and I thought we would be together, but now…" Her voice faded. "I don't know what to do."

"You keep being his friend." Zatanna looked up at Artemis. "He is going to need us, all of us. And just give it sometime, you will find someone worthwhile."

Zatanna smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Artemis."

"Welcome," She pulled away and playfully punched Zatanna on the arm. "Now, come on, it's starting.

**I thought about being mean and ending it there, but I couldn't do that to you guys….. Or could I? Ok I combined the two P. so italics are the team and regular is Dick and Babs.**

Dick crossed his arms and huffed. "They are so being bias." They had given Urik, the humanoid jerk who he was going to crush in the Arena, an eight; which so far was the highest. All the rest were given fours or fives, one had gotten a seven but that was Urik's partner.

"All right up next is the female human, Barbra Gordon, also known as the Batgirl of Gotham City." said the announcer on the right. "Some of the humans thought she was a myth.

"Yeah, and we just gave her, her own coming out party."

"You know, she was quite popular with the judges during the interviews."

"Yes, she was beautiful, maybe a little too much. To me, she doesn't seem to be one to throw a mean punch." said the left announcer.

_ The team smirked. "If only they knew." Artemis said with a faked sigh. _

"And here comes her score."

_They all leaned forward, anxious to see the big silver number in the right corner. _

Dick reached over and grabbed Barbra's hand, his eyes never leaving the screen. Just when he thought he would die from the suspense, the number appeared. Nine.

_The team cheered. "What, what is it?" asked Flash as he screeched to a stop. He was closely followed by the other mentors. _

_ Batman stepped forward, "What happened?"_

_ Wally looked up at the Bat. "Barbra got her score, it's a nine." _

_ Green Arrow's eye's widened. "Not bad, from what I heard. The highest you can get is a twelve."_

_ Batman moved behind the couch. "Have they mention Dick's?"_

_ Wally shook his head, "No, but I think he is next."_

Everyone cheered. "Way to go BG!" Dick said as he high fived Barbra. She blushed.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Lefty said with surprise.

"I wonder what she did to earn that." Right said.

"Now, now, remember, it's a secret. Next is Richard Grayson, the Robin of Gotham City." Lefty said as Dick's picture appeared between the two.

"You know, he has been doing the vigilante thing for almost five years now. I say that would defiantly give him an edge."

"I totally agree. He certainly changes the equation."

"And here is his score."

_Everyone held their breath._

Everyone leaned forward. His exercise played over in his head, as Dick waited for his fate.

"IT'S AN ELEVEN!"

_The team stood, their cheer reaching to high heaven. Wally was jumping up and down. Megan and Zatanna hugged each other, doing the same thing. Kaldur and the mentors were staring at the T.V. awed. Batman smirked. "Good job, Dick."_

A collective gasp went up among the group and Dick was suddenly aware of hands patting him on the back. "Amazing," Creeta said," No one has ever gotten an eleven!" Their celebration was short lived when another champion got an eleven. The group was filled with disappointment, but Dick couldn't help but smile. _Way to go, Katniss. _The T.V turned off with a click.

"It's time for bed; you have a BIG day tomorrow." Creeta said clapping her hands. Dick stood and offered his hand to Barbra. She took it and they walked down the hall.

Suddenly Barbra stopped. Dick felt himself be yanked back. He turned around; Barbra stood there, her hand still in his and fear in her eyes. "You ok?" Dick asked.

"Dick," she whispered. "Tomorrow's the day."

Dick's eyes softened and he stepped forward, pulling her into a hug. She buried her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be all right."

They stood there for a moment, and then Barbra pulled away. "Good night, Dick." She said and she went into her room and closed the door. Dick stood in the hall, staring at her door. He really hoped it wasn't a lie.

Dick lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. He knew that he should probably be trying to get some sleep, but his mind didn't want to shut down. He kept thinking about tomorrow. What ifs were plaguing his mind. _What if it was all ice and they froze to death? What if it was all desert and they died of dehydration and heatstroke? What if I can't protect Babs? _Fear bubbled up inside him. He shook his head, ridding himself of the horrible thoughts.

The door to his room opened and a figure crawled in. The warm body trembled and laid her head on his chest. "Nightmare?" He asked. She nodded, her red hair tickling her chin.

"They killed my dad." She whispered into the dark.

"I'm sure your dad's fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because Batman won't let him fend for himself, not when you involved. He's never left him alone before."

She was silent. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, content with each other's company. "I'm scared, Dick."

Dick wrapped his arms around her. "I am too, but we're not going to give up without a fight."

"Will we ever see them again?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes we will. We're going to get out of this Babs. I promise."

**Well, another chapter done. Now guess what comes next? Haha I am so excited. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 17

** Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed especially CHiKa-RoXy, Kasuminonkagami, and TSRowenwood; they have been consistent in their reviews. Thank you so much! Kasuminonkagami, I love what you said for chapter 15. Ok, enough talking, time to get this party started!**

Dick was aroused from a deep sleep by knocking at his door. "Up, up, up, we have a BIG day ahead of us." Creeta's pitchy voice crept through the cracks in the door. Dick blinked the remaining sleep from his eyes. He tried to shift his body but an unfamiliar weight kept him pinned. He lifted his head and saw tuffs of red hair and dark lashes gently kissing rosy cheeks. A gentle smile appeared as he watched the love of his life sleep next to him. He could feel her chest rise and fall with her soft breathing.

Panic suddenly burned in his chest. _Oh my gosh, we didn't…_ He lifted his head again and saw that they were both fully clothed. His head hit the pillow in relief. _Thank God, still a virgin. Bruce would have killed me, given that the commissioner didn't get to me first. _

There was another knock and Creeta's voice, which Dick did his best to ignore. He groaned and buried his face in Barbra's hair. The sweet smell vanilla filled him. He loved her shampoo. Creeta's voice continued to assault his ears. The she did something he didn't expect… she came in. "Richard, it's-" Creeta froze in her tracks and her face flushed blood red. Dick pressed his lips together trying to hold back his on-coming laughter. "Oh my… I-uh-you-" She stuttered. She slapped a hand over her eyes, not knowing that they were fully clothed. "Breakfast is ready." She squeaked. She turned and ran into the doorframe in her haste to leave the room.

Dick covered his mouth with his free hand in an attempt to stifle his laughter; his shoulders shaking with the effort. Barbra stirred. Her beautiful green eyes slowly opened. She yawned and stretched out across Dick. "What time is it?" She asked. She looked up at Dick to see him desperately trying to gain control of his laughter. "What?" She sat up. "What's so funny?"

Dick took a deep breath. "Creeta came in and saw us… you know… together… asleep." Barbra stared at him, dumbstruck. Then she busted out laughing. Dick joined her and soon they were rolling around the bed. It took them a full five minutes to stop, but then they would look at each other and start up again.

Barbra sat up and nugged Dick's leg. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast. I'm hungry." They entered the dining area. The design teams were seated around the table along with Heach and a very red-faced Creeta. Lein glanced up at them and smiled. "Good morning you two, how did you sleep?" he asked.

Dick smirked. "You know, we didn't get that much sleep actually." He glanced over at Creeta who had gone blood red. Barbra elbowed him in the ribs, but she had a I'm-trying-to-control-my-laughter smile on her face. Dick chuckled.

Heach misinterpreted his response. "It's to be expected. You have a hard day ahead of you." The playful mood was killed by a somber one as reality crash into them.

After all, today was THE day.

The start of the Eight Hundredth Annual Games.

Mount Justice

"You know what to do?" Batman asked Neera, who was pulling a jacket over her shoulders.

"Yeah, get into the launching pad; give the note to Dick; and get Lein to come with me."

"Good, this is vital. You will NOT mess this up." Batman said glaring at her. She nodded and he handed her a slip of paper. "Good luck."

"Thanks." She said. The door opened and a little humanoid face peeked around the corner. She had blond hair and blue eyes. There was a nasty cut across her cheek and a doll in her arms.

"Neera?" She asked in a hesitant voice.

Neera's expression softened and she reached down to pick up the little girl up. "Melly, what are you doing in here. You're supposed to with mommy."

"I couldn't sleep. Where are you going?" she asked, burying her face into the dolls hair.

"I have to go help a friend, but I'll be back."

"Promise?" She whispered.

Neera smiled at her. "I promise."

Batman's chest ached as he witnessed the familiar scene. He hoped deep in his heart that he could have another one with his little boy. _Be strong Dick, we're coming._

Dick and Barbra walked in silence as the headed toward the Arena. Dick felt that he was headed to his execution, which he pretty much was. They stopped at a T. Lein turned to the right and Barbra's stylist turned to the left. Barbra looked at him, scared. They were being separated again.

Barbra moved toward him and he could see the tears in his eyes. "Babs." Dick started up he was cut off by Barbra's tackling hug. Startled, he nearly lost his balance. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her ginger hair, trying not to cry. He breathed in her sent, warm vanilla sugar.

Barbra pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Hey," Dick lifted her chin, so he could gaze into her emerald green eyes. He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. He caressed her cheek. "Stay traught." She smiled at his word play. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her warm cheek. He wanted to do so much more, but that was all he could give her. She looked at him surprise. Dick smiled one more time and his hand slipped from her hers.

Dick stood by a glass tube that extended through the ceiling. He was dressed in his Robin suit, complete with mask. He didn't have his utility belt, but he had a fairly good idea where it was. Footsteps came up behind him. "You ready?" Lein asked, his voice was soft but it echoed through the nearly empty chamber. Dick looked at the humanoid that had become his friend. He took a deep breath and nodded.

The door to their room opened and a tall female scout stepped in. Dick's face lit up. "Neera!" He ran toward her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, Dick." Neera said, returning the hug with a smile. They pulled apart and Neera held him at arm's length. "You look good." She said glance him over.

"Thanks." He said and it slowly grew awkward.

Neera fidgeted. "Oh I brought you something." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a steam engine pocket watch.

Dick stared at the trinket in amazement. "Oh my gosh, Neera. How did you get it?" He asked as he took the watch reverently.

"It took some persuading and well placed punches to convince them to let you take it in with you, but here it is."

Dick gazed at the treasure in his hand. He could almost imagine the warmth of Bruce's hand through the cool metal. He looked up at Neera, tears of gratitude in his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered. He hugged her again.

"It's me who should be thanking you after what you did for my sister."

Dick looked up in confusion. "The little girl that you saved at the parade."

"Melly?"

"Yeah, she's my little sister."

Dick's eyes widened. "Wow, you're welcome."

She pulled him into another hug. "He's proud of you, you know." Dick tensed up but Neera didn't let go. "Stay sharp micul pasare." Dick jerked away, eyes wide. Neera stared at him intensely. His eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to go." Lein said as he put a hand on his shoulder. He steered Dick to the tube and he stepped inside. It slide shut behind him. Dick took one last look at them. Neera mouthed _Good luck _as the tube ascended. It was dark for a moment, but he relished in it. It was safe and this would be the last time that the dark was going to be safe.

He was suddenly blinded by sunlight, if it was really the sun, and silence filled his ears. He glanced around at his surroundings. Green grass lay out at his feet. There was a beach with a small lake filled with clean cool water. In the center of the grassy plain was a golden horn looking thing that one would usually see at thanksgiving, filled to the brim with goodies. The one look like it would fit a giants table and it too was filled with goodies, but these weren't the kind you would find at a thanksgiving dinner. There were food supplies in crates and weapons of every kind. A flash of yellow caught his eye, it was his utility belt. It was dead in the center. He knew it was going to be murder to try and get it, literally. He'd have to be fast, but he wasn't going to get out of there without a fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A female voice boomed over invisible speakers. "Welcome to the Eight Hundredth Annual Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Your objective is to survive. There can only one winner and he or she will liberate their world. Let the Games begin."

** Dun dun dddddddduuuuuuuunnnnnnnn! Here comes the real action. I'm so excited! How about you? If there is anything any of you wish to see, please let me know and I try to work it in for you. Thanks, REVIEW! Oh and this is the link to that picture that i mentioned.**

** http:**

**/kiko-d.**

**deviantart**

**.com**

**/#/**

**d5978b2**

**ENJOY!**


	19. Chapter 18

** Thanks to those who reviewed. I don't own the Hunger Games or Young Justice. Wish I did, but oh well.**

The countdown started. Dick's eyes narrowed, his hands clinched into fists and his muscles tensed; ready to sprint at the sound of the buzzer. He looked to his right and looked into the eyes of Urik. Urik sneered at him and did the 'you're dead' sign. Dick returned a glare.

Dick glanced to his left and saw Barbra in a position similar to his. One leg forward, muscles tense, arms slightly raised. Her face was serious and determined, like a kid who was going to when the race in elementary school because she wanted to be the best, but with a little more intensity.

Dick turned forward and closed his eyes, breathing deep. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. His heart slowed and so did his breathing as he was the meditation techniques that Bruce taught him. This was just another mission.

3…

2…

His eyes snapped open and Dick Grayson was replaced by Robin, the Boy Wonder.

1…

The buzzer sounded and Robin took off like a shot. He pushed himself faster with each step and soon he was passing everyone. He over took Urik, who swung his arm out to trip him up. Robin flipped over it and continued. He reached the mountain of supplies first. He jumped over a few crates and snagged his utility belt. He snapped it around hi slender waist just as a champion swung at him with a doubled-bladed ax. His eyes widened. "Whoa!" he shouted as he leaned back, almost in half, and the ax cut the air just above him. He righted himself and kicked the weapon out of the champion's hands. He made the mistake of looking at the champion's face. The boy couldn't be any older than Tim. He hesitated and the boy threw a punch. Robin grabbed his fist and kicked him in the chest, sending him sprawling into a crate, shattering the wood and spilling the contents into the grass.

Robin sat crouched on top of a crate and watched the scene unfold before him. It was a bloodbath. Blood stained the green grass and wound after wound found their way onto a champion's body, some of which were lying unmoving on the ground. Panic filled his chest, where was Barbra? He searched the faces of those that were fighting and those that were dead. The burning faded as he spotted her running for the woods, utility belt in hand. He allowed himself a small sigh of relief as she crossed the line of trees and disappeared. His ears alerted him to the sound of metal cutting the air behind him. He dropped down against the crate where he was perched and a deadly hunting knife whizzed over his head. It lodged into the back of another champion and he collapsed, dead. Standing there with and orange backpack in her hands, was Katniss. Her shocked face was sprayed with the blood of the champion. Robin guessed that they were fighting over the backpack before the knife changed his fate. It was a few seconds before she came to her senses and took off of the woods.

Robin was about to follow her lead when the knife chick slashed at him. He twisted his body to the side and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it and she dropped the knife with a cry. He kicked her in the side, sending her into her partner, who was attempting to come to her aid.

Robin flipped of the crate, his hands hitting a black backpack, which he grabbed and slipped onto his right shoulder. He dashed for the safety of the trees in the same direction he saw Barbra go. He crashed through the front-line underbrush. He ducked under branches and wove through the undergrowth, trying leave as little a trail as possible.

He finally collapsed next to a fallen tree. He pressed himself up against the trunk and tried to catch his breath. He glanced over the top to see if he was being followed. It was silent except for the chirping of birds. After a few minutes, he sat against the tree and closed his eyes. He saw the faces of the champions martyred in the bloodbath. He saw the boy that was killed by the knife that was meant for him. Guilt burned in his chest. _If I had just stopped it, if I had just done something, that kid would still be alive. STOP IT! _He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the negative thoughts. He opened his eyes and pulled the backpack he took in front of him. He unzipped it and removed its contents. There was a thermal sleeping bag, wire, a bag of Trail Mix, dried fruits and meat, a thermos with a bottle of iodine, and flint. He nodded, content with the items, and put them back in the bag.

Robin set it aside and unclipped his utility belt. He rummaged through the pockets, pulling everything out; batarangs, smoke pellets, antidotes to various poisons, a gas mask, a rebreather, lock picks, chalk, a grapple, a first-aid kit, and a pair of escrima sticks. He was surprised that he still had half of the things he did. He assumed they had gone through everything and confiscated anything that could be used as a weapon, which was pretty much everything. He put the stuff back and snapped the belt around his waist, taking comforting in the familiar weight.

Robin looked up through the canopy, judging by the "sun", it was about noon, or at least it was in the game. He glanced around at the surrounding wood, eyes searching for any movement not made by furry, scaly, or winged creatures. Satisfied, he stood, slipped the backpack on his shoulders, and started off farther into the forest. He hoped to find a source of water and some sort of shelter before dark. The snapping of a twig broke the silence and Robin whirled around, batarang in hand. He scanned the undergrowth for the unseen perpetrator. He slowly turned around and continued, his senses waiting for another sound.

The sound of a cannon rang the air, startled Robin paused and listened. Eleven shots, Robin assumed they marked the number of dead at the horn-thingy. He knew that the boy was among them. That means there were only seventeen champions left. He didn't know if all of those kids were killed at the horn-thingy, fear filled him. What if Barbra was among that number? He watched as they showed images of those dead. He couldn't see Barbra's face so a little fire burned in his heart. There was still a chance. They still had a chance. He pulled his gaze away from the sky and began walking again.

** That is enough for now. Till next time. REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

** I am so sorry. For those of you would read the last chapter and thought that I had killed Barbra, IT'S ALL A LIE! I never meant to kill Babs. That was I typo. I'm going to fix it, I promise.**

Robin swallowed, trying to bring moisture back to his bone dry throat. He had been walking for hours and hasn't come acrossa single drop of water. He was tried and hot and was getting ready to collapse right where he was. He was pretty sure that if he didn't get some water soon, the other champions would have no trouble in finishing him off.

His feet scraped the ground, catching on a raised tree root. He would have face-planted in the mud had he not caught himself. He stayed on his hands and knees, too tried to even try to pull himself up. He stared blankly at the mud squish between his parted fingers as he sunk them deeper into the wet dirt. Wait a minute… dirt plus water equals mud! Duh! He jerked up ward and parted the leaves in front of him and caught sight of a little, fast-running creek. He let out a joyful cry as he scrambled to his feet only to fall back on his knees in the water. He set his backpack down next to him and pulled out the water bottle and iodine. Dipping the container in the running water, he filled it to the brim and placed a few drops of iodine in it, to purify it. He waited for thirty minutes then took a sip of the life-giving refreshment. He waited, took a gulp, then another, and another, draining the bottle. He refilled it, purified it, and drained it, then refilled it again.

After repeating the process a third time, he removed his grove and placed his hot hands in the cool, clear water. Robin brought some to his face and washed away the dirt and sweat. The water gave him chills, but he did it over and over again. He never thought water had ever been this amazing. He ran his fingers through his wet hair. He placed the water bottle and iodine back in the backpack and slipped his gloves on. He stood and looked around. The trees, leaves, and shrubbery all looked the same in every direction. He knew that he had been heading east. The sun was starting to set and he needed to find a place to rest for the night.

Robin continued forward with renewed strength. When there was barely any light left in the sky he stopped and set up some snares. Maybe he would get lucky tonight. He moved a little ways away and scaled a large oak tree. He reached a branch that was sturdy and high enough that if anything came in the night, he would be well out of the way.

He placed the sleeping bag in a semi-comfortable position, placed the backpack in the foot of it, and slipped in. He took out the bag of dried fruit and meat. Once he ate enough to hold him over till morning, he put them in his utility belt.

Music floated through the air and a huge symbol filled the night sky. It showed pictures of those who died today. A girl and boy he didn't know and another boy who's partner, the fox-faced chick, was still in the game. Six more champions, three boy and three girls. The boy partner to the orange-skinned chick, who had asked if He and Barbra were engaged, then the boy that took his knife. There was one more girl and music started again and then ended.

Robin sighed in relief, he didn't see Barbra's picture. That means she too, had survived the first day. He closed his eyes and rolled over; wondering what was in store for them tomorrow.

Robin was woken up by the sound of cannon fire, one shot. Someone just lost the game. He didn't know who and he didn't know if he wanted to know. He sent out a silent prayer, hoping that that one shot wasn't meant for Barbra.

He slid out of his sleeping bag and retrieved his book bag from the bottom. He packed up his sleeping bag and leaped from the tree. He headed toward the snares he had set up before going to sleep last night. He was rewarded with a rabbit. He sent a silent thank you to Bruce this time, for teaching him these invaluable survival skills. He was just upset that he'd have to kill the creature, so he killed it quickly, hoping to spare it as much pain as possible. He cleaned and gutted it, grimacing the whole time.

Building a small fire, big enough to cook the meat but small enough to go unnoticed in the increasing light, Robin put it on an make-shift rotator (I don't know the proper name of the thing). The smell of the cooking meat made his mouth water. He had had a small dinner last night and was ready for a proper meal.

Once he was sure that the meat was cooked thoroughly, He sank his teeth into the juicy meat. He wasn't the cook the cook that Alfred was, but it sure hit the spot. He finished half of it and stored the rest with the dried meat. He put out the fire, gathered his things and headed off.

It was about noon when he reached a small clearing. Buzzing reached his ears. It almost sounded like bees, but it had a kind of techy touch to it. The trees in front of him had a yellowish tint to them. Suspicious, he reached down and picked up an acorn and tossed it at a tree that was several feet away. It went about three feet and then was zapped out of the air. It dropped to the ground. Puzzled, Robin picked up the now charred acorn. He looked up at the yellow trees. The yellow seemed to grow as he got closer. He figured he was looking at a force field, a pretty affective one, judging by how it murdered the acorn. He guessed that if he touched it, he would be electrocuted by a thousand watts of electricity.

A flowery looking circle in the force field caught his eye. He picked up a two-foot long stick and touched the circle. The stick went through without resistance. He pulled it out and looked at the completely intact end. He pushed it in farther till he hit something solid. He looked around his hand and saw nothing. No tree to block the stick and no stick. There was nothing but the scenery and he was pretty sure that's all it was, a picture to fool him.

Robin pulled out the undamaged stick and touched it to the force field. It sparked, sizzled and smoked. He pulled back a now half-foot long stick. He tossed it away and gazed at the flowery circle. It must be a chink in the armor, a flaw. The stick had hit something hard; it was only about three feet from where he stood, the closest "tree" was about twenty feet away. He was willing to be his allowance that there was a wall of some sort behind the force field.

Robin smiled, a plan forming in his brilliant mind. He may have found their escape route. They may have a chance to survive this.

**Duh duh DUUUUUUHHHH! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

One pictured showed up in the night sky, a girl's. Robin was pretty sure that her partner was already in the afterlife. He gazed at the golden watch resting in the palm of his hand. He ran a finger over the etched engine and his mind rested on his family and friends. He wondered if they searching for a solution to their escaping problem. Where they even trying? He shook his head. _'Don't think like that. Of course they are, it's just taken them a little while. This isn't any different than when I would get kidnapped when I'm Dick Grayson or when I get captured by a villain. Bruce was always there to save him and he'll come through. He will always be there, he promised. _

Robin sighed and kissed the treasure. "Love you, Dad." He whispered, lips still against the cool metal, as if it would send the message directly to his father. He slipped the watch back under his tunic, over his heart. He settled back against the branch. He gazed up at the stars, his thoughts turned to Barbra. He wondered where she was. Was she safe? Was he injured? He wasn't keeping his promise. He knew she wasn't dead, thanks to the giant T.V. in the sky, but who knew if she was lying injured in a tree somewhere. He'd made up his mind. He would go and lock for her tomorrow.

Robin's eyes slid closed as he began to drift to sleep, ready for the sandman to claim him, when he suddenly smelt smoke. He bolted straight up. There was an orange glow behind him and he could clearly make out his shadow against the bark. He could see his shadow! Robin twisted in his sleeping bag and came face-to-face with a wall of flames. "Oh my gosh!" he screamed as he scrambled out of his restraints. He stuffed his sleeping bag in his backpack and jumped. He sprinted off just as his feet hit the ground, desperately trying to out run the blazing inferno behind him. The animals beside him ran, they too trying to escape the claws of death. Unfortunately, the fire seemed to know exactly where they were going and it followed them, nipping at his heals like and angry dog. It almost seemed alive. Robin knew this was no normal forest fire and he had a horrible feeling that this raging monster had a remote control.

His lunges were burning for the physical exertion and the smoke. He wrapped his cape around his head and placed the gas make over his mouth and nose. The cape was, thankfully, fireproof and would protect his head from the heat. The gas mask filtered the air and soon he was breathing clean oxygen.

Robin paused when heard the faint sound of coughing and someone emptying their stomach. He followed it till he saw someone behind a stone outcropping, vomiting. He recognized the braid and scrunched up face. "Katniss?" he called out to the crouching figure. "Katniss!" he cried desperately trying to get the girl's attention.

Robin ran toward her and called again but she made no move that said she heard him. "Kat-" he was cut off by the sound of snapping wood. He looked up as a twenty-foot wide tree fell toward him. He jumped out of the way, but a burning branch caught him and the shoulder. He rolled as the tree hit the ground, sending up a wave of dirt, ash and fire. He clutched as his burning shoulder. "Katniss!" he screamed over the crackling wood. He was coated with pain. He knew it was no use, the fallen tree blocked his way and he was sure Katniss would have moved off by now.

Robin pushed himself to his feet and he ran. He heard a hissing sound and the ground exploded beside him. On instinct he dropped to the ground. He rolled over the see a fireball speeding towards him. "Holy-!" Robin shouted as he rolled away. The fire ball hit the ground with such force that he was showered with dirt and bits of rock. He could feel the scorching heat singe the hairs on his exposed skin. He scrambled to his feet, kicking up dirt, and tore off through the burning undergrowth and dodging fireballs.

The fireballs soon stopped firing. He continued running, his lungs and legs burning. The wall of fire stopped following him but he still ran. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the deadly, orange waves as possible.

He trips and stubbles on a tree root. Unable to regain his balance, robin crashed face first into a creek. He came up coughing and sputtering, unfortunately, the mask didn't filter out water. He pulled off the cape and mask. He panted, trying to catch his breath. He rolled over in the water. He didn't care that he was getting wet; he was just too tire to get back up. He quickly began to feel his burning shoulder and the throbbing of his arms.

Robin sat up and tried to see how much damage was done. His left shoulder was an angry red and had mean welts. He pulled out his first-aid kit and tried to clean the wound. He put some burn ointment on it as best he could and wrapped it up. It wasn't perfect, but it did the job. He was then free to focus on his arms. His forearms had mild second degree burns. He cleaned them and patched them up. He then took out his water bottle and drained it. He refilled it and treated it.

Robin glanced back to observe the destruction and chaos he had left behind. He could barely see fifteen feet in front of him. He turned back and gathered out his things and continued on.

**It's short I know but you'll get over it. REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Thanks to those who review, your input is duly noted. The story is definitely coming along. Thanks.**

Lying on a forked branch, in a tree, about thirty feet up, with a burning shoulder was not as fun as it sounded. Robin kept shifting inside his sleeping bag, trying to find a comfortable position, but his shoulder was making it very difficult.

Robin sat up and clutched his shoulder. The night had been restless and he woke up more exhausted than when he went to sleep. He hears leaves shuffling and twigs snapping. He peered through the branches and saw a group of champions crashing through the underbrush, a golden cloud casing them. As they got closer, he could hear their cries of pain and a distinct buzzing sound. The champions were swiping the air around their heads. He realized that the golden cloud was a swarm of wasps. He didn't know of any species of wasps that are a golden color.

They past underneath the tree limb and Robin held his breath. As grateful as he was to the wasps for keeping the champions busy, he'd prefer not getting stung. The case continued into the forest and soon the shouting faded. Robin slipped out of the tree and started off in the opposite direction. He was accompanied by two shots of the cannon.

Fighting reach his ears from a small clearing in front of him. Robin pauses to listen. He sees flashes of color through gaps in the green. He moves toward it to get a better look. He sees Peeta laying in the ground and a boy standing over him, Keto (1) maybe, with a sword in his grasp. Peeta had a cut on his leg and it was bleeding freely. They were both dripping wet.

Keto raised the sword for the killing blow. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out his escrima sticks and sprinted out of his cover. He flew forward and intercepted the strike. The sharp clang of metal against metal rang through the air. Keto's surprise was evident on his face and the pressure against his escrima sticks slackened. Robin took advantage of his hesitation and knocked Keto back a few feet.

Robin looked down at Peeta, who too looked surprised that he had decided to save him. "Go!" Robin said sharply, bring Peeta back to reality. Robin could feel Keto coming back to his senses. "Get out of here!" He shouted as he turned back to counter Keto's attack. Peeta nodded and scrambled to his feet. He filched and clinched his jaw in pain as he limped to safety.

Robin lunged forward, striking with his right escrima stick. Keto block with his sword and Robin struck again. He was blocked and Keto counterattacked. It was his turn to block and the sword swung again.

The attacks came faster and faster and Keto shouted with each one. Keto used his fury and pushed Robin back. Robin went on defense and studied his opponent. He was a lot like Supie, even if he was more trained, they thought the same. If they swung harder, maybe they would land a hit, but that never worked. Brute strength always yielded to strategy. He could handle Keto the same way he handles Superboy and half the thugs in Gotham. He would use their strength against them.

Keto lunged, attempting to him between the ribs. Robin twisted his body and caught the blade between his shoulder and his escrima sticks. He quickly twisted and the infernal weapon was ripped out of Keto's hands. The sword was tossed away. Robin spun around and caught Keto's shocked face just he rammed his escrima stick into his temple. He crumpled to the grown unconscious.

Robin stood over his body, barely panting. He placed his escrima sticks back in his bet and looked around for Peeta. There was no sign of him other than a smudge of blood on a vibrant green leaf.

**I know his name is Cato, but Robin doesn't.**

**Please review, the next chapter is going to be good. **


	23. Chapter 22

** I am nearly done! Just a few more chapters left. I am happy and sad that this is almost over. I own nothing. **

The next few days were uneventful, running from the other tributes, hunting, and searching for Barbra. He was having no luck with the latter, but Barbra was a bat. If she didn't want to be found, then she wouldn't be. Robin sat on a forked branch a few yards from an encampment. Urik and his partner, Sattee, were among the pairs that allied together. All of the strongest, the ones that trained for this.

Robin had been watching the camp for about two days. There were eleven of them left and he wanted to know where they were. He could see Urik and Sattee and about six others. He had heard the cannon fire that morning. Every time he heard it, his heart would stop. The pain wouldn't go away until he saw that it wasn't Barbra.

Robin shook his head to clear it. He needed to stay focused. The setup of the camp was simple. There were a couple of tents off to the side and the pile of supplies was sitting out in the open. Surrounding the supplies was a well- placed booby-trap. One of the champions had taken the explosives out of the platforms and rewired them in to land mines. They set them up around the supplies so that if anyone tried to steal from them, well let's just say they wouldn't live to regret it.

Movement caught his eye and he turned. Below him, creeping through the woods with her bow drawn, was Katniss. He held his breath as she moved to the end of the tree line. He watched as the encampment's occupants moved off in a different direction, leaving a small, crippled boy behind to guard the mountain of supplies.

Something must have caught his attention because soon he too moved off. Katniss got into position and pulled the string of her bow taught. She released to arrow with a breath and it whistled through the air, nicking a bag of apples. Robin raised an eyebrow, impressed. She was going to use their own trap against the, clever.

Katniss released another arrow and this one split the bag open. Apples rained down the pile of goodies. Robin's eyes widened. He covered his ears and pressed himself against the bark of the tree just as the first apple hit the ground. What followed was pure chaos. The explosion shook the pine tree and made his ears ring. He lifted his head and shook it, trying to clear himself of the white noise in his head. He looked back at the mountain of supplies, which was now a pile of smoldering ash.

An angry shout reached his ears as Urik and his allies ran toward their camp. They took in the sight and screaming followed as they all had a fit. Robin glanced down at Katniss, who was shaking her head, trying to clear it. The others were getting closer and she still hadn't moved. "Get outta there, Katniss." Robin whispered to no one. Said girl eventually pulled herself together and crawled back into the cover of the tree line. Robin watched as the others poke through the remains, looking for anything that could be salvaged and screaming profanities at the top of their lungs. One of the older boys, Keto, stomped over to the crippled boy, screaming for an explanation. He could see the boy stuttering, trying to save himself but Keto was done listening. He grabbed the boy's head roughly and jerked it to the side snapping the boy's neck.

BREAKLINE

Robin trudged through the trees, the crippled boy's death playing over and over in his head. The boy had lost his life and he had just sat there and watched. He could have done something. He should have done something. He was supposed to be a hero for goodness sake.

A child's scream priced the air and Robin's head snapped up. The birds echoed the cry and then were silent. A name followed, "Katniss! Katniss!"

Robin turned in his spot, trying to register where the desperate cry was coming from. The strange birds were confusing him. Then there came a reply, "Rue! I'm coming!" It came from his left and Robin took off after it.

BREAKLINE

A cannon shot stopped Robin in his tracks. Panic gripped his chest and squeezed. Who was it this time? Barbra? Katniss? He continued on but soon stopped. He twisted in his spot. His panic had gotten him lost. The trees flashed in front of him. Everything looked the same. It was all blending together. His breath came out in gasps. He was dangerously close to having a panic attack. "Katniss!" He turned again and again. "Katniss!" He called again. "Where are you?!"

Another cannon fires and he picks a direction, hoping he choose right. He dodged trees and bushes. He ducked under low branches and jumped over fallen logs. A briar caught him on the cheek but he ignored the sting.

He broke through a tree line and froze at what he saw. He had entered a small, secluded meadow. A few yards away was the body of a boy. He walked toward it taking in the empty, clouded eyes and the arrow hole in his neck. _Katniss. _He knelt down and placed two fingers on his bloody neck, searching for a pulse that he knew wasn't there. He let out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He slowly reached up and closed the boy's eyes.

Robin looked and saw another body. This one, however, was bathed in wild flowers. She reminded him of a small Snow White. He walked toward her, slowing with each step. He eyes widened in horror. It was Rue. He recognized the little girl at training. She had taken a special interest in Katniss. He felt hot, salty tears running down his cheeks. She had to be no older than twelve. She was two years older than Jason and three years older than Tim, but she looked younger than that.

Rue looked like a princess. She was surrounded by white, purple, pink, and blue flowers. A bouquet of them rested in her hands. He eyes were closed, giving her the illusion of sleeping. Robin slowly pulled his gloves off and hesitantly placed one on her forehead. She was still warm. He pulled off his mask and more tears slipped passed his broken defenses. The cuts on his cheek burned from the salt, but he pushed that away. All it did was let him know that this wasn't a dream. He grabbed her tiny hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. He closed his eyes and gave her a small Romani prayer. "Fie ca sufletul tau c alumina calda a filtru de dvs. si sa-l luati in pace vesnica." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Robin stood and glared at the sky. His eyes saying everything his mouth couldn't. Then he walked away, leaving his mask resting next to the flowers in her small hands.

BREAKLINE

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here it is. If you want to see the team and mentors' reaction to this scene, review and let me know and I'll put something in the next chapter. **

**Translation: May your soul find the warm light of your maker and let him take you into everlasting peace.**


	24. Chapter 23

** Ok for the mentor/team reaction thing, I'm still going to do that but for a different chapter, one that will get a bigger reaction. So don't worry, you'll get it. Now, on with the show.**

Robin stared up at the night sky, unable to fall asleep. His sleep had been riddled with nightmares of Rue and his brothers. He would see Rue's body just the way he had found it, but as he would get closer, she would be replaced with Tim or Jason. They would seem as peaceful as she was, but then they would open their eyes and they would be cloudy. They would sit up and look at him. They would ask him why he didn't save them. Their voice wasn't theirs but yet it was. Then they would be covered in blood and blood would flow from them. Robin tried to run but there was too much. He would trip and fall. He couldn't move. He could fell the blood covering him till he couldn't see and couldn't breathe. He always awoke to the smell and taste of blood.

Robin closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall. He took a shaky breath as the music started in the sky. A voice began to speak but he didn't want to hear. Suddenly, he shot up. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? There could be two winners as long as they were from the same world. "Babs," He whispered. They could make it. He lay back against the trunk and smiled at the sky.

BREAKLINE

Robin trekked through the woods, looking for any signs of live other than furry and winged creatures. Frankly, he didn't know where to even begin to look. He hadn't seen Barbra since the bloodbath.

He pushed aside some leaves and ran right into someone. They screamed and flipped away. They spun around and dropped into a fighting stance, their red hair shifting from the breeze, glowing like fire in the sun. "Babs," Robin said hoping to defuse the bat.

She gazed at him for a moment, taking him in. She straightened slowly. "Dick?" she asked hesitantly. Dick nodded. He saw her brows furrow and knew instantly that she was going to cry. She walked up to him slowly and lifted a hand. She hesitantly touched his face. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. He could feel tears coming and he buried his face in his soft hair. He could faintly smell her shampoo. They stood that way for a while.

Barbra pulled back and gazed into his eyes from behind her mask. Her mask was damp and tears leaked out from underneath it. "Every time the cannon went off, I thought…. I was afraid…"

Dick pulled her against him as she started to cry again. She sobbed into his chest as he shushed her. "It's all right. We're here now. We're together. We're going to be just fine."

"Well, isn't this sweet."

Dick and Barbra jumped apart as Urik and his allies surrounded them, their weapons drawn. Robin and Batgirl dropped into fighting stances. "Don't underestimate them, Urik." Keto said. The side of his face had a nasty, yellow, purple bruise that ran from his temple to his cheek.

"Oh please, just because he kicked your sorry butt? He's a joke." Urik snorted. He smiled wickedly, sunlight danced off his blade. "And I'm going to give the punch line."

The group charged the young heroes. They danced away, matching blow for blow. Robin kneed Urik in the crotch as he rolled passed. Urik grunted and dropped to his knees. He won't be causing any trouble for a while. Keto came at him, stabbing at his chest. Robin jumped and the blade sank into the ground. He used the hilt as a spring board, crushing Keto's hand in the process. He flipped over Keto and kicked him in the back. Keto went sprawling to the ground.

"Wow, Keto, you did better the first time we met." Robin teased.

"It's Cato," Keto growled.

"Yeah I don't care," Robin said. "Hey, maybe sissy over here can give you some tips." He pointed to toward Urik. "You know, once he stops rolling on the ground."

Keto yelled and yanked his sword out of the dirt. He tried to stab him again. Robin twirled to the side and slammed his escrima stick against his already injured hand. The sword clattered to the ground as Robin side-kicked Keto in the chest and he fell onto his back.

Using his escrima stick as a sword, he pointed it at Keto's chest. "You really need to get a bungee for that thing." Robin said smirking. Keto grabbed a stick and he swung it at him. Robin grabbed the stick in his left hand, spun to the right and slammed his right hand into the stick, snapping it in half. Robin spun again and dropped to the ground and used his half of the stick to trip Keto. Keto's feet flew out from under him and he cracked his head on a rock. He didn't get back up.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sattee coming at Batgirl's back. He spun around and tossed the stick at her. It hit her in the head and she went down. Batgirl caught his eye and nodded her thanks.

A cry brought him back to the battle. He saw a flash of silver and he jumped back but not soon enough. The tip of the blade stabbed at his heart. Robin heard the sharp clang of metal against metal and he fell back from the blow. His chest felt as if he had been hit with a crow bar. He looked up just as the blade was about to impale him. He rolled out of the way and the metal sank into the ground.

Robin scrambled to his feet as Urik ripped his sword out of the ground. Batgirl lunged at him, but was blocked. He kicked her away and swung at her. "Batgirl!" Robin cried and he jumped in between them. He pushed Batgirl out of the way. The sword slashed at him and he jumped out of the way, but not far enough. The deadly blade caught him across the chest. The fabric ripped and blood flowed from the wound. Robin touched the tattered fabric in surprise. The blade had cut right through the Kevlar!

Urik laughed, "They made you seem unbeatable. But you're nothing more than a weak human child." He lunged again when the clearing was suddenly filled with smoke. A hand grabbed Robin's arm and yanked him off to the side.

BREAKLINE

Robin and Batgirl ran through the trees. They stopped at by a stone outcropping surrounded by shrubbery. They panted, trying to catch their breath. "Hey," Robin tapped Batgirl on the shoulder. "Look," he pointed toward a crevice in the rock. "There's some type of cave there. We can hide there for now."

Batgirl nodded and followed him to the out cropping. They pushed through the bushes into a small opening in the stone's side. The ground was dry and littered with pine needles. Once they were both in the small cave, the branches snapped back into place, hiding them from view. Dick sat down and leaned against the rock. "Tunic, off," Barbra said, rummaging around in her utility belt.

"What?" Dick asked puzzled.

She gave him a stern look, "Tunic, off." She snapped.

"Why?"

Barbra glared at him, "Because I said so. I need to clean your wounds."

Dick smirked. "You sure that's the only reason?" He teased.

Barbra hit him on the chest, right on the cut. "Ow!" Dick whined.

"Your fault," Barbra said.

Dick rolled his eyes and began to remove his tunic. Barbra pulled out her first aid kit and grabbed some bandages, a piece of cloth and some rubbing alcohol. She pours some alcohol on the cloth.

Dick pulled the last of the material over his head and something dropped into his lap. He looked down at the broken and dinted pocket watch. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the mangled metal. The once beautifully etched engine was now unrecognizable and the chain was severed into two pieces. Sadness built up inside him. _So much for bringing it back in one piece, _he thought and he set it down on his cape, where it completely fell apart. "I guess they don't make watches like they used- OW!" He cried as Barbra applied the alcohol soaked rag.

"Don't be such a baby." Barbra said as she began to clean the cut. She rubbed the along the cut, pushing harder every second.

Dick pulled her hand away. "Okay, OW! Are you trying to hurt me?!"

"Why did you do it?" Barbra asked glaring at him.

"Do what?" Dick asked

"Why did you jump in front?" She asked the slits of her mask narrowed. "I could have handled it. You didn't need to- you shouldn't have gotten hurt! I could've- Dang it, Dick!" Barbra cried as she threw the soiled rag to the ground. "Why did you do that?! I'm not helpless you know?!"

"I know you're not Babs." Dick said calmly as he moved closer. "I did what I did because I didn't want to see you hurt."

"And you think I want to see _you_ hurt?!" Barbra asked.

"No, but I made a promise Babs and I intend to keep that promise,"

"A promise to whom, my dad?"

"Myself," Dick said.

Barbra glared at the ground. Dick gently grabbed her face in his hands. He brought her head up. "I can take care of myself you know." She whispered.

"I know," Dick replied. He caressed her cheek and she leaned into the touch. "And that's what I love about you. You kick butt on a daily bases and look sexy doing it." Barbra giggled and punched him on the arm.

"So…so everything you said before, all of that was true?" Barbra asked in a small voice, like she was scared he would jump up and say _April fool's, I can't believe that you fell for that!_

"Every word," Dick stated.

They started at each other for a moment and then Dick reached up and peeled off Barbra's mask, blue eyes met green. Dick leaned forward as Barbra did. He closed his eyes and he brushed his lips against hers. Her lips were soft and warm. This moment was better than anything he had ever imagined. He placed a hand on her neck, pulling her closer.

Barbra pulled away and he almost groaned with disappointment. He placed his forehead against hers. "I love you," Barbra whispered.

"I know," Dick replied and he kissed her again.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! So AWESOME! I love Dick and Babs! Next chapter is going to be just as good. **


	25. Chapter 24

** Ok I told you guys that I was going to be a mentor/team pov. Before you get your hopes up, this isn't it. It's going to be the next one. Because, here's why, this chapter has something that is going be something big for Dick and I want you to see the teams/mentors' reactions. Ok, now that that's cleared up. **

Dick and Barbra slept on the forest floor that night, both sharing Dick's sleeping bag. Barbra had drifted off, not quite in a deep sleep yet. Her eyes cracked open every time he shifted.

Dick didn't bother to try and sleep. He's mind was too wired and his thoughts were miles away. So he gazed up at the stars, hoping that they were real. One in particular had his attention, the second star to the right. His mother claimed it as her own. She used to tell him that because so many people wished upon the North Star, everyone forgot about her best friend. So they would both wish upon the second star. She would then start singing, "The Second Star to the Right" from Peter Pan, his all-time favorite Disney movie.

The star twinkled down at him and he had a sudden urge. He started to sing softly.

The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

The star twinkled again and Dick could imagine his mother singing softly beside him.

The second star to the right

Shines with a light that's rare

And if it's Never Land you need

Its light will lead you there

Tears burned his eyes and a lump formed in his throat, but he continued.

Twinkle, twinkle little star

So I'll know where you are

Gleaming in the skies above

Lead me to the ones that love me

Tears started down his cheeks as he thought of the ones he loves. Those that were with him and those that weren't.

And when you bring them my way

Each time we say "Goodnight"

We'll thank the little star that shines

The second from the right

The last note faded into the night as Dick reached p to wipe away the tears. "That was beautiful." Barbra whispered beside him.

Dick blushed. "I thought you were asleep." Ha admitted.

"It's all right." Barbra said. "It was nice hear something so beautiful in the mist of so much tragedy."

Dick's blush deepened. Barbra glanced up and saw his red eyes. She sat up. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

Dick nodded, "Yeah, just dwelling on some past memories."

Barbra smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. She lay back down with her head on his chest. They stayed that way or a few moments, content with each other's company. A weird type of bird echoed Dick's song.

Suddenly, music and light lit up the sky. Dick and Barbra jumped and sat up, staring at the symbol. A face appeared and said something about a feast. Dick was ready to brush it off but the floating head stopped him. He said there was something that each of them desperately needed and that they would be provided at the feast.

Dick and Barbra looked at each other. Batanese came in real handy here. Barbra's eye brows rose. 'Do you think…?'

Dick shrugged. 'It's possible.'

Barbra titled her head forward. 'Should we risk it?'

Dick thought for a moment then nodded. 'It's worth a shot.'

They both began to pack up their things. Dick looked over at the broken pocket watch resting on his cape. He was once again filled with sadness. Bruce had trusted him with something so precious and he had destroyed it. Bruce will be devastated. He gathered up the treasure and slipped it into his utility belt. He reattached his came on looked to Barbra, who was repositioning her mask. He met his eyes. "Ready?" he asked.

Barbra nodded. "Let's do this."

BREAKLINE

The woods were alive with crickets as twilight began to settle (1). Robin shifted in his spot. He was anxious to get this over with. He could see the table filled with goodies placed at the head of the horn-thingy. He could see a girl with red hair hiding inside it. He knew that Katniss was a few yards to the right of them and that Urik and his click were about thirty feet inside the opposite tree line.

Robin tensed, ready to sprint toward the table, when the red-headed chick shot out of the horn. She grabbed her bag and ran for cover. Robin and Batgirl dashed for the table just Katniss did. They reached their bags at the same time. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Robin grabbed Batgirl's arm and slowly backed up. Katniss looked at him, surprised. "We don't want to hurt you, Katniss." Robin whispered.

Katniss turned and ran back to the trees, before she got there; she was talked by the knife-throwing chick. Robin moved forward, going to run to her rescue, until he heard Batgirl scream behind him. He spun around and saw her struggling against Urik's grasp, a knife pressed to her throat. "Don't move." Urik said as he added more pressure, drawing blood.

Anger bubbled up inside him and his hand twitched over his utility belt. A batarang appeared in his hand and he threw it, hitting Urik in the hand. He dropped the knife. Batgirl moved just as Robin lunged. Urik, who was cradling his injured hand, caught Robin's punch with his face.

Robin ducked under a punch and rolled behind him. He kicked the back of Urik's knee and it bent with the blow. A leg shot out and swept Robin off his feet. He landed on his back and all the air was knocked out of him.

Urik launched himself on top of him, crushing his chest. He grabbed Robin by the throat and Robin choked. Urik's other hand flash with silver and he stabbed down. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Robin tried to grab his wrist, but missed. The blade went straight through his hand and stopped at the hilt.

Robin let out a strangled cry as a whit hot pain erupted in his left hand. The pain increased as he pushed up, trying to keep the knife from going through his skull.

Robin struggled to pull his feet in and planted them on the ground. Once had a stable enough footing, he thrust upward. Urik let out a startled yell as he found himself flying over Robin's head (This is a legit move! Karate baby!). With no hands free to save himself, he let go of the knife.

Robin rolled away. He grabbed the handle of the knife and took a deep breath. He slowly pulled the blade out, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. The blade slid out, covered in blood. There was an angry shout behind him. Robin turned and came face-to-face with Urik. He shot a hand out to stop him and Urik froze. Pain, anger, and shock swirled in his eyes.

Robin stared at Urik, horrified, the blade still in his hand. Blood filled Urik's mouth and ran down the side. The same life-giving blood soaked Robin's glove. He let go of the hilt and Urik collapsed backwards, his eyes staring blankly at the night sky.

Robin scrambled back from the body, trying desperately not to panic. It wasn't working too well. He had just killed someone. A hand grabbed his bicep, trying to pull him up off the ground. "Dick, come on we have to go." Robin looked up at Batgirl. She had their 'desperately needed' bag slung over her shoulder. She saw the expression on his and glanced over at Urik's body. She quickly deduced what happened. She knelt down next to him, the sense of urgency still hung in the air. "Dick, I can only imagine what you're feeling right now, but wallowing in guilt is only going to get more people killed." Robin looked over at Urik's body. "We have to go." She whispered.

Robin stood shakily and they both took off into the woods. They didn't stop running till they reached their little cave. Robin leaned against a tree and promptly threw up everything in his stomach. He retched again and again until there was nothing left. He straightened and went into the cave, very much aware the Batgirl had witnessed everything.

Barbra pealed her mask off and followed after Dick. She saw him leaning against the wall, silent tears rolling down his face. She knelt down next him, but he didn't acknowledge her presence. She stared at him for a moment, taking his messy hair and dirty face. The tears cut tracks through the dirt and she saw that both of his hands were covered in blood. She gently pulled him into her arms and he broke.

**Dick just killed someone! By accident of course. (1). If anyone thinks of the vampire book, I will hurt you.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks to those that reviewed. Here's what you all have been waiting for. **

The team and their mentors gathered around the flat screen in the entertainment room of Mount Justice. They were joined by Commissioner James Gordon and the members of the Wayne family. They were staying at the Mountain after Batman deemed it unsafe for them to be staying in Gotham. There were mobs and riots happening every night and they had become common targets of the mobs furies. Batman and the Justice League have been working overtime to reduce the number of mobs, but they only seemed to grow.

Each protégé sat with their respected mentor. Jason, Tim, and Alfred sat around Batman, the batfamily refusing to separate. Jim Gordon stood off to the side, a little intimidated by all the supers. The anxious mood grew as everyone waited for the announcers to get through yesterday's highlights. The gang couldn't help but smile at the mention of Dick and Barbra's blossoming love. Gordon huffed and folded his arms, glaring at the T.V. screen. Bruce cracked a small smile. To say that the good Commissioner was unhappy with his little girl's new found relationship was an understatement. He looked about ready to jump into the T.V. and strangle Dick.

The only other one who seemed unhappy with this love story was Zatanna. She had seen the kiss coming from a mile away and had buried her face in a pillow and cried. Artemis saw and put and arm around her. "All right, I think it's about time we start the show," said an announcer.

Wally huffed and folded his arms. "Darn, right," he mumbled. Artemis elbowed him in the ribs.

The scene changed and they saw Dick and Barbra lying next to each other in a small cave, sharing a sleeping bag for warmth. "That a boy, Dick!" Wally cheered. A clearing of a throat made him flinch. He looked back to see both the commissioner and Bruce glaring at him. He gulped, "Hehe, sorry."

The commissioner looked to Bruce. "What are your son's intentions with my daughter?" The group chuckled.

Suddenly, a beautiful sound filled the room and everyone stared at the T.V. amazed. "Is he singing?" Artemis asked.

Wally nodded, shell-shocked (TMNT!) "'Second Star to the Right,' from Peter Pan. It's like his all-time favorite Disney movie."

"It's so beautiful." Megan said her hands clasped next to her cheek.

"Did you know he could sing?" Clark asked Bruce.

Bruce shook his head, "No."

"We did," Jason said from his spot on the floor.

Tim nodded, "He would sing to us when we got scared." He added as he snuggled closer to his dad.

Dick finished his song and wiped away a tear. "Why is he crying?" Megan asked confused.

"That song has a lot of meaning for him." Wally told her.

"That was beautiful." Barbra said.

They all saw Dick blush. "He's so cute when he blushes." Artemis said and a few of them chuckled.

"I thought you were asleep." Dick said.

"It's all right. It was nice to hear something so beautiful in the mist of so much tragedy." Barbra replied. Suddenly she sat up. "Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just dwelling on some past memories."

Bruce tightened his hold on Tim, who looked up at him. He so wished he could be there with him right now. He needed to tell Dick that he was there for him. He knew what those memories were about.

Barbra leaned down and gave him kiss on the lips. The group 'awed'. Gordon tensed. "Bruce, someday your son is going to wake up to find that it's a restraining order he's kissing." The group laughed, but Zatanna looked away, trying to hold back tears. Artemis saw and pulled her into a hug.

Music caught the group's attention as an announcement played in the sky. Wally caught bits and pieces of it but he didn't understand it. "A feast?" He asked. "Isn't that like, a death sentence?"

"That's the point." Roy said.

"Their getting bored, "Oliver added. "If they bring them all together, then it becomes a full out Gladiator battle."

"What is Gladiator?" Megan asked. She didn't know much about Earth other than what she saw on T.V.

"A gladiator was an armed combatant who entertained audiences in the Roman Empire in violent confrontations with other gladiators, wild animals, and condemned criminals. Some were volunteers who risked their legal and social standing and their lives by appearing in the arena." Conner stated in a very dictionary-like manner.

"Wow, dude, way to be blunt." Wally said as everyone stared at the boy of steel.

"Ready?" Dick asked.

Barbra nodded, "Let's do this."

"They do know that they headed into a trap right?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," Bruce said.

"Then why do they risk it?" Kaldur asked.

"Because there is a potential escape plan connected to whatever they are offering." Bruce stated

"How do you know?" Jason asked, but Bruce stayed silent.

They turned their attention back to the screen and saw Robin and Batgirl waiting just outside the field. A t the head of the horn was a table with bags on it. "Why put all the bags out in the open?" Artemis asked.

"To draw them out," Dinah said.

"Couldn't they all just take their bag and leave?" Megan asked.

"People are hostile." Bruce said. "They would rather killed the threat as soon as possible than believe that it could be a benefit to them."

"They want all of this to end," added Gordon. "And the only way for it all to end is for there to be only one left standing."

On the screen, a red-head chick shot out of the horn, grabbed a bag, and took off before any of them could blink. "Clever," Dinah said.

They watched as Robin and Batgirl ran toward the table, followed closely by another girl. They all reached the table at the same time and it quickly turned into a showdown. The group leaned forward in anticipation, waiting for someone to make a move. Robin placed a hand on Batgirl's arm and backed up. "We don't want to hurt you, Katniss." Robin said.

The tension in the room released as Katniss ran back towards the woods. Megan gasped as Katniss was tackled by another girl. Robin moved to help when they saw a humanoid boy grab Batgirl from behind and she screamed. "Barbra!" Gordon cried and he lurched forward like he was going to jump in there and save his little girl.

Robin turned when he heard Batgirl scream. "Don't move," the boy growled. Robin's hand twitched and he threw a batarang. It hit the boy in the hand and he dropped the knife with a yelp.

The group was captivated by the fight when Robin ended up on his back. He let out a cry when the knife went straight through his hand. The females in the room gasped. Artemis hid her head in her hands, not wanting to watch any longer. Roy stood to his feet, the fire of a fight burned in his eyes. Tim and Jason buried their faces in their father and Bruce was ready to kill.

Robin flipped the boy off him and rolled into a crouch. Zatanna had to look away too as Robin removed the knife. Pain flashed across his face. He took a shaky breath after the knife was removed. The boy launched himself at Robin with a yell. Robin whirled around, knife still in hand. It was suddenly embedded in the boy's chest. Megan screamed and horrified cries ran through the group, but what quieted them was the look on Robin's face. Terror and guilt filled him at what he just done.

Robin scrambled back until his back hit the side of the horn. He was hyperventilating. Bruce felt his heart break. Batgirl rushed over with their bag and tried to pull Robin up, but he didn't budge. Megan had tears streaming down her face and she pressed her face into Conner's shoulder. It took him a moment to react. He eventually shook himself out of his shock long enough to wrap his arm around her. Wally and many of the others were staring wide-eyed and mouth agape at the T.V. unable to believe their eyes. Roy was frozen, arms limp and all the fight in him was gone. Bruce was deathly still, the shock evident on his face. His arms were numb as he held a sobbing Tim. His pant leg felt wet and he knew Jason was crying too.

Robin and Batgirl arrived at their cave 9when they left the field, nobody knew) and Robin emptied his stomach. Everyone looked away, not wanting to see how much this was affecting the boy wonder. Bruce felt a tear run down his cheek as he watched his son break down. Megan and Alfred were a few of those that left, not being able to bear watching any longer.

The ended and everything was silent. Bruce stood and looked at the group. "I wanted to thank you." He said his voice cracking in the beginning and he quickly cleared his throat. "All of you," he looked around at all the faces. "You have no idea how much your presence means to us. I'm honored to know you." With his speech over, he turned and picked up Tim. He walked out with Jason clinging to his pant leg. Leaving behind a stunned group of supers.


	27. Chapter 26

** All right, sorry for the delay. I'm still working on it and my other stories. So don't worry, I will update them soon too.**

Batman stood tense in front of the mountain's slat screen T.V. He watched the scene play out before him as he waited of the right moment to move. "Remind me again why I have to be in uniform?" Kid Flash asked gesturing to his red and yellow outfit.

"Batman has a plan. I don't know what it is, so don't ask." Flash said. The others looked over at the three heroes. They were the only ones in their uniforms. Flash turned to Batman. "Is there any chance that we will know what this plan is?" Ha asked.

Batman didn't move. "Just do what I tell you." He said. Flash rolled his eyes and turned back to the T.V. everyone watched as Dick sorted through his utility belt. He picked up the broken pocket watch when his eyebrows narrowed. He pulled out a small piece of paper. "Hey Babs," Dick called.

Barbra looked up startled. "Do you have a magnifying glass?" Dick asked. Barbra looked at him confused but she reached into her utility belt and brought out the magnifying glass. She handed it to him. He moved it over the sliver of paper and adjusted it till he could read it clearly. The group leaned in; hoping to be able to see what was written. 'Ajuta pe drum. Est de perete. Zece ore.'

"Okay, what does that mean?" Artemis asked.

"It means he has ten hours." Batman said.

The team looked up at him. "Ten hours till what?" Flash asked.

"Till we go and get them." Batman said.

"Hand me the bag." Dick said as he unclasped his cape and spread it out on the ground. Barbra handed him the bag and he dumped everything out onto his cape. Hundreds of different machine parts and tools clinked together.

"Parts?" Wally asked confused.

"Part?" Barbra asked. "Parts to what?"

"That's what I said." Wally replied.

"I don't know," Dick said. "He obviously wants us to build something with all of this. Look," He picked a chip. "This is a transmitter to a Justice League E 2000 Comlink."

"A what?" Wally asked.

"A What?" Barbra asked.

"Stop stealing my lines!" Wally yelled at the T.V. Artemis huffed and pulled him back into his seat.

"A Very old version of the JL's comlinks," Dick said. "But this seems to be the only part from that version." He shifted his hand through the parts.

"In fact, most of these are single parts. Frequency dials, sound emitters, all of these are just random parts."

"Dick, look," Barbra said as she pulled out a small slip of paper.

"Another one?" Oliver said. "Jeez Bats, how many notes did you leave?"

Dick opened it and read two words: 'Fleurs jaunes.'

"Yellow flowers, what does that mean?" Barbra asked.

"Huh?" Wally said as he looked at the Dark Knight. Dick smiled, adding to Wally's confusion.

"It means that B has been paying attention, as always." He began to pick up pieces and put them together.

"Time to go," Batman said and he walked toward the Bio Ship. Flash, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian followed.

BREAKLINE!

Barbra came back from a successful hunt to find Dick with a half-finished techno thing-a-ma-gig. She placed a squirrel and foal on a rock and sat down next to Dick, whose eyes remained glued to his work. "You almost done?" she asked.

"Almost," He said as he picked up a pair of needle-nose pliers. "I just have to do one more…" Dick trailed off as he crossed two more wires. There was a small electrical spark and a red light started blinking like a heartbeat.

"There, that should do it." Dick said turning the thing-a-ma-gig over to observe his work.

"Does it work?" Barbra asked taking the thing-a-ma-gig from him.

"I don't know and we don't have time to test it." Dick said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"How are we supposed to test it," Barbra asked turning the thing over with her fingers. "I don't even know what it is supposed to do."

Dick reached over a tapped a Morse Code on her knee to keep the cameras from picking it up. 'It's a field disruptor.'

"How are we going to get close enough?" Barbra asked.

Dick thought for a moment, "It seems to me, that we need an archer."

BREAKLINE

**Okay that sucked, as for the techno talking crap, I made all of that up. **


	28. Chapter 27

Robin and Batgirl paused by a creek, quickly refilling their water bottles. "How much farther?" Batgirl asked taking a swig of water.

Robin swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Not sure, judging by the dried blood smears they came this way, but they could've moved on."

The snapping of a twig jolted them to their feet. An arrow shot out of the darkness and embedded in a tree right next to Robin's head. Robin saw Batgirl reach for her weapons. "Don't," Robin said lifting his hands. "We don't want to provoke her, just put your hands up."

Batgirl reluctantly raised her hands. Robin peered through the trees and caught a flash of brown and silver. "Katniss," He called out. The figure froze. Blond hair and blue eyes peaked between the leaves, Peeta.

"Katniss, it's Dick and Barbra. We don't want to hurt you," He paused. "We just want to talk."

"Yeah right, why would you want to talk to me?" Katniss called back.

"We think we have a way to end this, but we need your help."

Katniss moved out of the trees, her bow loaded and trained on him. Peeta limped out behind her. "And why would you need my help?" She asked.

"What I have in mind requires your particular area of… expertise." Robin replied hands still raised.

"Why should I believe you?" Katniss sneered.

"I haven't given you a reason not to."

Katniss hesitated. Robin looked over at Peeta. He was standing just behind Katniss, a little unsure of what to do. "Hey Peeta," Robin said nodding to him in greeting.

"Hey," Peeta replied casually.

"How are you doing?" Robin asked. "Your leg ok?"

Peeta looked at said leg, twisting it back-and-forth. "Eh, it's okay. It's a little sore but I guess that's what happens when you get a bone-deep gash as a souvenir."

"If you two are done chatting," Batgirl said with an exasperated expression on her face.

"How do I know you won't just kill me?" Katniss said taking the conversation back.

"If I wanted to, do you think I would have given up so easily?"

Katniss stared at him, mulling it over in her mind. "Katniss," Peeta whispered. She turned to him. "He _did _save our lives."

Katniss huffed and lowered her bow. "I don't like owing debts. What do you want?"

Robin lowered his hands. "Just your bow and arrow."

Katniss took a step forward. "What do you have in mind?"

"We-" A sudden movement of branches stopped Robin dead in his tracks. His eyes searched the dark undergrowth for a hidden opponent.

Batgirl took a step toward him. "What is it, Dick?"

A sapping of a twig brought Katniss's bow back up. Robin's hand slipped into his belt and brought out a batarang. "Something's watching us."

As soon as the words left him mouth, a creature broke through the branches towards Katniss. "Move!" Robin shouted. He threw the batarang and it lodged itself in the creature's shoulder. It yelped as its leg buckled beneath it and it hit the forest floor.

"Follow me!" Robin yelled and he took off. They tore through the underbrush as Robin lead them back to the field in his memory.

BREAKLINE!

They broke through the tree line and collapsed, their breath coming out in ragged gasps. Robin reached into his belt and brought out his home (well, arena)-made field disruptor. He began adjusting, desperately trying to find the right frequency. The yellow "flower" of the field mocked him every time he hit the wrong frequency. The sound of barking brought everyone's head up. "Uh, Dick," Batgirl said her eyes filling with fear and desperation. She turned toward him. "Please tell me you found that frequency."

He turned the nob one last time and the flower shimmered. The wave rippled through the entire field. "Katniss," He called to the young archer.

She came and knelt down next to him and he handed her the disruptor. "Tie this to one of your arrows."

"Why?" Katniss asked.

"They're coming!" Peeta cried. The barking increased in a way that only meant there was more than one.

"Just do it." Robin said. "Do you the glitch in the field? It almost looks like a yellow flower with veins?" he asked pointing.

"Yeah," Katniss replied.

"Aim for that."

Robin stood up next to Batgirl and Peeta, forming a small line between Katniss and the oncoming stampede. Robin pulled out his escrima sticks and dropped into a fighting stance. "Be ready."

The barking intensified as Katniss finished tying the knot and took aim. She let out a breath and released the arrow. Robin spun around and sent two batarangs after it. The creatures thundered into the field, snarling and drooling.

The arrow and disruptor went through the heart of the yellow "flower" and the field open to reveal a solid gray wall. The batarangs hit the wall and exploded on impact, leaving a gaping hole in the metal. "Go! Go, go!" Robin cried and they dashed for the hole with the creatures snapping at their heels.

The force field began to close and they pushed themselves faster. "Hurry," Robin urged. Katniss went through first, followed closely by Batgirl. Peeta limped in after them.

The creatures closed in as Robin jumped through. The field closed as the first creature reached the opening. It hit the field head-on and was electrocuted. Its blackened carcass fell to the ground in front of its pack. The pack snarled at them through the field as if to say they will get revenge for their fallen comrade. Katniss gasped. Peeta went to her. "What, what is it?"

"It's Rue." She whispered pointing to a small black one. They all looked and she was right. The creature had her eyes.

"That's not her Katniss." Robin said.

"But it's-" Katniss started but Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's _not_ her." He said more firmly. Katniss nodded. Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out another arena-made device.

"What's that?" Katniss asked.

"It's a homing device. It should transmit directly to any Leaguer's comlink." Robin said as he switched on the beacon. It flashed red and began to beep.

"How long before-" Katniss started before she was cut off by two gusts of wind. Standing in front of them, in all the red and yellow glory, was Flash and Kid Flash.

"Dick!" Kid Flash cried at the sight of his best friend and he lurched toward him but Robin stopped him.

"Reunions later, right now we need to get out of here."

"Who are these two?" Flash asked gesturing to Katniss and Peeta.

"They're friends." Batgirl said.

"Are they coming with us?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes," Robin replied.

"All righty then," Flash said as he knelt down in front of Peeta.

"You're going to give us a piggy-back ride out of here?" Katniss asked skeptical.

"Not you, just him," Flash responded. "I'll be carrying you."

Katniss looked over at Robin with raised eyebrows. He shrugged. "They're the fastest way out of here."

She took a deep breath and allowed Flash to pick her up bridle-style. "See you at the ship." Flash said and he took off.

Kid Flash turned to Robin and Batgirl. "Ready?"

"You really need to ask?" Robin said with a half-hearted laugh.

Robin climbed onto his back and got comfortable (well, as comfortable as you can get on another kid's back). "Dude, you're a lot lighter than I remember."

"Just shut up and run," Robin mumbled. Kid Flash picked up Batgirl and shot down the hall. The images rushing by him made Robin nauseous, so he just closed his eyes and buried his face into Kid Flash's shoulder.

** Duh Duh Duh! And there you have it folks. They have finally been rescued. Up next is the final battle. **_**Gasp **_**What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter of… GAMES!**


	29. Chapter 28

** I know I'm probably in big trouble for not updating sooner, but I've been busy. Well here's what you've all been waiting for.**

BREAKLINE!

Robin had a sudden sensation of falling when his shoulder collided with the floor. Fire exploded in his shoulder as he rolled to a stop. Dang, that was his injured shoulder. He shook his head and glanced around. Barbra was a few feet in front of him, holding her head with her hand. Robin sat up slowly as his shoulder flared up again. _If KF tripped, I'm going to kill him._

Kid Flash was sprawled out on the ground, shaking his head trying to clear it. A scout stood over him, gun pointing at his head. The gun lit up, preparing to fire. A batarang knocked the gun from the scout's hand and a kick to the head sent them to the ground. "Come on," Robin shouted as he pulled Kid Flash to his feet. They all made a mad dash for the bio ship when a searing, white hot pain erupted on Robin's left thigh. He cried out in pain and collapsed, his leg no longer being able to support his weight.

Robin heard Kid Flash call out his name but he didn't acknowledge him. His attention was trained on the barrel of the weapon pointed at his head. Robin's hand flew to his belt when a black batarang embedded itself into the flesh of the scout's hand. The humanoid screamed and cradled his hand to his chest, dropping his weapon in the process. A black mass flew over Robin and tackled the scout to the ground. The skirmish last about two seconds when Robin found himself wrapped in the black figure's arms as he ran toward the bio ship, his head resting against the black bat-shaped symbol on his chest.

The door of the bio ship morphed closed as soon as they were on board and Robin was deposited into a seat. "Get us out of here Miss Martian." Batman ordered as he strapped in next to Robin.

"Take off initiated." Miss Martian said as the bio ship lurch forward and shot out of the hander at full speed. Robin clutched the seat as the ship shuttered and shook. Laser fire shot at the ship, forcing Miss Martian to send the ship into barrel rolls.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kid Flash groaned, clutching his stomach.

"Sorry," Miss Martian said as the ship rolled again.

"Camouflage, now!" Batman all but shouted.

"Camouflage up." Miss Martian said as the lasers shout out at random.

Soon the guns stopped firing and they all breathed a little easier. "We are out of range." Miss Martian said and Robin around the cockpit. Katniss and Peeta were gazing at the consoles in silent awe. Kid Flash and his mentor were speed-chatting in a corner. Robin caught a few words, "home", "food", and something about pancakes. Megan kept her eyes forward, concentrating on flying. She caught his eye and smiled. He sent a small smile back. Batgirl was going through her utility belt, trying to get her mind off the last few days.

Robin's vision was suddenly obscured by black as Batman bent down to tend the burn on his leg. Robin sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. The sounds and smells of the bio ship comforted him as he drifted off. And for the first time in days, a genuine smile found its way on to the Boy Wonder's face.

BREAKLINE

"We have arrived at Mount Justice." Miss Martian announced. Both Robin and Batgirl sat up in their seats, hoping to catch that first glanced of their second home. The sight before them was greater than they had ever hoped. Robin's heart began to beat faster and faster as the ship landed. The team and half of the Justice League stood around the ship waiting to welcome home the wayward heroes. The hatch opened and Katniss and Peeta stepped out. The greeters all had the same 'who the heck are they?' expression on their face. It soon vanished as Robin and Batgirl appeared. A collective cheer erupted from the small crowd.

"Barbra!" Gordon cried as he broke from the crowd.

Barbra turned at the sound of her name. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks at the sight of her father. "Daddy!" She cried as she flung herself into his open arms.

A solid form plowed into Dick, nearly knocking him over. Tuffs of red hair tickled his face as Wally hugged him. Dick quickly returned the hug and soon the whole team joined in. Wally let go of him and Megan dove in for her own hug. "We were so worried about you!" She cried.

"Oh, Miss M, you'd knew I'd be alright." Dick assured her.

She pulled away, wiping tears from her face. "There were times when I got scared, like when you killed-"

"M'gann!" Kaldur said swiftly, but the damage was done. Dick looked down, guilt squeezing his heart; making him wince. Megan's hand flew to her mouth when she realized what she said.

"Dick, I'm so-"

"DICK!"

Dick turned and saw Jason and Tim barreling towards him, tears streaming down their faces. Dick pushed passed the team and knelt down. He quickly enveloped his sobbing brothers. He rubbed their backs, hoping to bring them some comfort. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Their grips tightened to where it was almost painful

"Please don't ever leave us." Tim mumbled into his shoulder.

Dick buried his face in his brother's hair, "Never."

BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEA AAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLIIIII INNNNNNEEEEEEEE!

Dick walked into the training room, now showered and dress and feeling better than he had in days. Oh the wonders a hot shower can do! He found Bruce working on the computer. "How are Tim and Jason?" He asked, not bothering to turn around and see who it was.

"They're finally asleep. It took me a little while to convince them I wasn't going anywhere." Dick replied. Bruce stiffened slightly. Silence hung between them and Dick shifted his feet as he thought about approaching the subject he had been thinking about all night. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, cloth bundle. He turned it over in his hands. The small metal pieces inside shifted and clinked together, just like the butterflies in his stomach.

"Bruce?" Dick said. He winced at how soft and scared his voice sounded. Bruce turned toward the boy and blues eyes met bluer.

Not knowing what else to do, he hand Bruce the bundle. Bruce took it, confused. He pulled apart the cloth knots. The fabric fell away to reveal the broken pocket watch. His eyes widened. The front of the watch was bent inward, sloping to a point; almost as if the watch had stopped a knife.

Dick saw Bruce's eyes widen and he thought the worst. His heart plummeted to his stomach where guilt clawed at it. The watch was one of Bruce's most prized possessions, it was one of the few things head had left of his father and he had destroyed it. He cast his eyes downward, no longer able to look at his guardian. "I'm sorry. I should have taken better care of it. I know how precious it was to you and how you must hate me now, but I-"

Dick's apology was cut off as strong arms pulled him in to a hug. He could feel wet drops fall onto his neck. Bruce was crying. Dick's eyes widened in shock, Bruce never cries. "Do you really think I care about that?" Bruce whispered. "I prayed every night to have you back, Dick, and that's all I care about."

Tears ran down Dick's cheeks as he clung to his dad. "Te iubesc tati." Dick whispered as he dug his face into the crook of Bruce's neck.

Bruce's arms tightened around him. "Te iubesc prea putin pasare."

BREAKLINE

**AAAAAHHHHHHH! Fluff! Ok next chapter will be coming soon so stay tuned. **

**Translation: I love you daddy**

** I love you too little bird.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey one and all. So sorry this took forever, but I had a bad case of writer's block. That and being lazy, but that is beside the point. I'm back and hope to be bringing you more in the ways of updating. WB is also why this chapter is short, oh well. On with the show. **

BREAKLINE

Three hours of war talk and anyone was bound to lose their patience, but Dick wasn't just anyone. Being Robin had taught him patience, so he was attentive to every word that was spoken; bored out of his mind but attentive. Barbra stood next to him, socking up every word. How she could not only remember every word (which really back fired on him when they fought) but not let her mind wonder during briefings. They already knew the battle plan do to the fact that they pretty much created it (Except for Batman tweaking it a little… okay, a lot).

Dick's attention turned back to Green Lantern, John Stewart, who was addressing the assembly about the stations offences. "The station was built for offensive tactics. The only things standing between us and docking are a force field and a whole heck of a lot of guns."

"What about the ships?" Superman asked.

A hologram of the humanoid battle ship replaced the one of the station. The hologram rotated so they could see every angle. It looked like a Klingon war bird mixed with Miss Martian's bioship. "They're big, bulky, and slow, but they pack quite a punch. One hit could critically weaken the shields on the Watchtower and another would destroy them completely." Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, said as he stepped up and took over for John. "Weak points are right were the wings connect to the cockpit."

The hologram zoomed in to the wing's joint. "A single, precise shot will sever the wing, sending pilot and ship spinning out of control." The computer showed the ship losing a wing, spinning out of control and then exploding.

"How did we get all of this information?" Green Arrow asked.

"I gave it to them."

Every head turned toward the voice. Dressed in a forest green tank top, cameo pants, and combat boots, stood Neera. Her gun was strapped to her back and a hunting knife was hidden in her left boot. Dick felt a smile spread across his face at the sight of her.

"This is Neera." Batman said, "She's my contact."

Neera nodded to the group. "My people are ready to fight alongside you."

"Good. Everyone remember the plan?" Superman asked, turning toward the Young Justice Team.

"All those who can fly independently will fly alongside the air craft and keep the ships off of our butts." Superboy started.

"The rest of us will board and fight the fight on the inside." Aqualad continued.

"A small team with head to the core of the ship and shut down all defenses, leaving her dead in the water." Kid Flash said smirking.

"We fight." Miss Martian added.

"We kick some serious butt." Artemis said

"And save the world." Batgirl finished.

Dick smiled. _And go out for pizza, _he added silently. The mentors grinned at their enthusiasm. "Good, now go gets some rest. We attack oh- three hundred hours." Batman said.

BREAKLINE!

Dick packed the last of his batarangs into his utility belt when his door opened. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Barbra said as the door closed behind her.

Dick smiled. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Touché," Barbra said sitting down on his bed. "So why aren't you resting?"

Dick sat down next to her with a sigh. "When was the last time you rested with a war this big on our doorstep?"

"Never," Barbra said softly.

They sat in silence for a moment. "Will we ever catch a break?" Barbra asked.

"What?" Dick asked turning toward her.

"Do we ever get a break?"

"Not in this line of work." Dick said.

Barbra leaned forward and placed her chin in her hands. "I just wish at times I could just slow down and smell the roses."

Dick sighed. " I know, sometimes I wish I could slow down, but with our job; if we slow down, we run the risk of getting the people we care about killed. We just can't do it. So we have to find other ways to keep us sane in this stressful profession."

"Yeah," Barbra mumble not looking convinced. She stood suddenly and headed for the door. "Well, 'night."

"Babs, wait." Dick said as he grabbed her hand. He stood and turned her toward him. Her eyes were dark and a scowl replaced her usual bright smile. "We'll get through this." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "I promise."

He felt her slender arms wrap around him and he held her for a moment. He pulled back and wiped away a stray tear. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, his hand still on her cheek. Dick pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead. Barbra hugged him again, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "I love you, Pixie Boots." She whispered.

Dick chuckled, "I love you too, soulless ginger."

BREAKLINE!AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

**Wow, that was longer that I expected. Next chapter: the real fight begins. **

**NOTICE: PLEASE READ!**

**Ok, for my other stories. Some are being put on hold until I finish this one because they require some major research because I want them to be legit. That would be Title. I am having some major writer's block with What Could Have Been and if anyone has any ideas they want to share please feel free and message me. The other will continue as normal. Thanks.**

** -Trix1015**


	31. Chapter 30

**Yes it's a little late, sorry. Been busy. Ok so I can't remember if I said that this chapter would have fighting in, sorry it doesn't but it is important. So enjoy.**

Dick clipped his belt around his waist, the familiar weight doing nothing to calm his racing heart. This was it. He took a deep breath and grabbed his mask off the nightstand and left his room. The door slid shut behind him as he headed for the training room for some last minute briefings. Two voices stopped him and he turned. Jason and Tim were outside the training room, trying to eavesdrop on the on-going conversations inside.

"You do realize the doors are sound -proof right?" Dick asked suddenly.

Jason and Tim jumped, having not heard him come up behind them. They both straightened and stared at the ground. Their faces turning red embarrassed at being caught. "Don't know what you're talking about." Jason mumbled to the floor.

"Really," Dick said skeptically as he crossed his arms. "Is that why you had your ears glued to the door?"

The two boys shuffled their feet. The red in their faces reached to the tip of their ears. Tim glanced up. "We wanted to help." He said pitifully, tears filled his eyes. Dick started to feel his resolve melt when he realized what Tim was doing. He was using the Puppy Eyes. He was trying to use Dick's own look against him and it was working. He was so proud of him!

Dick chuckled. "That's not going to work, kiddo." Another thing being Robin had helped him with; lying.

Tim's face fell. "We just wanted to help."

Dick sighed and knelt down in front of him. "I know, kiddo, but you can't come with us."

"Why not?" Jason asked angry. "We can fight."

Dick placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, hoping to calm him. "I know you can, but that's why I need you here. Someone needs to look after Alfred while we're gone."

Jason scoffed, "Alfred can take care of himself. "Jason said crossing his arms and looking away.

"I know that, but if you come with me, who is going to help him if the bad guys decide to attack the Mountain. Alfred would be left alone to fend for himself." Jason wasn't buying but luckily Tim did and Jason made the mistake of looking at him. Tim had big crocodile tears forming in his eyes and Jason's stubborn will wavered.

He sighed, "Fine."

"So you'll stay here and look after Alfred?" Dick asked just for good measure.

"Yeah," Jason mumbled begrudgingly.

"You can count on us, Dick!" Tim said bubbling with the chance to protect someone else for a change.

"Good, now go tell him. He told me he was worried he would be all alone." Dick said pushing them toward the kitchen.

Tim took off with Jason following behind slowly. He didn't understand why he couldn't go with them. He could fight and he was pretty sure Alfred could protect himself. Jason passed by the open hatch of the bioship when he suddenly got an idea.

BREAKLINE

Robin sat down in his seat and the seatbelts morphed around his body. "Ready for launch," Miss Martian said. The rest of the team strapped in as Batman shifted through the bioship computer, imputing last minute coordinates

"Launch," Batman said.

The hatch closed and took off to the sky, the passengers unaware of the stowaway hiding in the storage bin.

**Oh snap! What going to happen! Oooooo, tune in next time. REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 31

**Ok, so sorry about the wait. My internet was being stupid. I still can't believe this is almost over. It's seems like ….. I don't know, never mind. On with the show. **

"Humanoid station dead ahead, E.T.A three minutes," Miss Martian said. Robin looked up from his wrist computer and gazed out the window. The molecule-like station grew in size as they approach.

"Stay on course, Miss Martian. How's the camouflage?" Batman asked eyeing the station.

"Camouflage mode, holding steady."

"Good, team Gamma, deploy, draw their fire." Batman said into his comlink.

"Roger that."

Superman, the Green Lanterns, and other Leaguers (who could handle the cold vacuum of space) flew passed the bioship. They were about one hundred yards away when the humanoid ships flew out of the station. Lights lit up as the ships began firing. The Leaguers Filtered in between ships, taking out as many as they could.

Superman flew straight into a ship, ripping it apart from the inside. He flew back out from the fire, smoke trailing behind him. He turned as lasers shot from his eyes, cutting off the wings of another ship.

Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, formed a giant hammer, which he swung at a ship. "Four!" He shouted as the hammer collided with the hull. The ship went spiraling out of control and crashed into its wingman. Captain Marvel flew passed him and smashed the top of a ship. "Hey, Marvel," G.L. called to the hero. "I bet I can smash more ships than you." He challenged.

"Oh, you're so on." Captain Marvel said before flying off to find more ships.

The team watched the battle unfold from the cockpit of the bioship. Batman pushed a button on his comlink. "Wonder Woman, status."

"We are about twenty yards behind you." She replied.

"We're headed for the southwest docking bay. Try to stay as close to us as you can."

"Roger that, Batman," She said before the comlink clicked off.

"Miss Martian, take us below the fire."

Miss Martian maneuvered the bioship toward the docking bay. She flew through the door with Wonder Woman's jet following close behind. She landed the ship and Kid Flash slipped out, distracting the surprised humanoids outside. Superboy followed him, taking out any humanoid that was unfortunate to come within arms (or jumps) reach. Wonder Woman's jet landed next to the bioship and Flash wasted no time in joining his nephew.

The team ran out of the ship and was soon joined by Wonder Women, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow. Kid Flash skidded to a stop next to Red. "Dude, how did all of you fit in there?" He asked pointing to the two-person cockpit.

"Not comfortably, believe me." Green arrow said.

"Like I love sitting in your lap." Red Arrow replied running to catch up with the others.

Robin flipped over a humanoid and kicked off the one behind it, flipping back towards the first. He landed on its shoulders, knocking it to the ground. He punched the second one in the face and it crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Robin turned and ran toward the corridor just as Batman did. The others quickly followed.

"Hold up," Robin said stopping at a four-way intersection. He was gazing at his computer. "There's more than one engine room."

"We're going to have to split up." Green Arrow said.

Batman reached into his utility belt and pulled out three batcharges. He handed them to Green Arrow. "You, Flash, and Red Arrow take the north engine room. Wonder Woman and I will take the East. Robin," Robin stood straighter at the sound of his name. "You and your team take the West. When the engine is destroyed, we'll meet back here." He pointed to a room that joined all three engine rooms. Robin nodded and took off down the left corridor.

BREAKLINE!

Jason had heard the tell-tale sounds of a battle raging outside the bioship, but now everything was silent. He slowly opened the lid to the storage bin. He glanced around the empty cockpit and climbed out. It took him a moment to figure out how to open the hatch, but soon he was stepping over unconscious bodies. His head snapped up at the sound of a door opening. He caught a glimpse of multiple pairs of feet and he took off down the nearest corridor.

He ran for a moment when the hall forked off. He made a split second decision and chose the left. He stopped when he heard footsteps and voices. Panic started to build up inside of him as he searched for a hiding spot. A vent caught his eye and he yanked off the cover and crawled inside. He froze as the voices grew louder.

"My Lord, we must evacuate."

"We will do no such thing. We have come too far to give up now." Jason peeked out through the opening and saw a group of humanoids. He guessed the one in the middle was the one in charge just by the way he held himself, all stuck up and snobbish.

Jason shifted and the vent groaned under his weight. The group stopped right underneath him and he held his breath. "My Lord, What-"

"Shh," The leader said glancing around the corridor. Jason placed a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. _Please don't see me, please don't see me, _He begged. Suddenly, the vent was ripped off and a boney hand with sharpened finger nail yanked him out. He gave a startled yelp as he was restrained by a guard. He struggled but it was useless, his grip was too tight.

"Well, what do we have here?" said the King. The king smiled down at him. He grabbed his face and yanked it up. Jason gritted his teeth. "I know you," Said the King. "You are the male Earth champion's younger brother, are you not?"

Jason just glared at him. The king's grip on his face tightened. "He killed my son." The king was silent for a moment before he chuckled. "But, no matter, I'll just take something he holds dear." Jason felt fear bubble up inside him as the king grinned down at him evilly. "Bring him." He said before turning back. Jason was pulled along. What had he gotten himself into?

**Ok! Can't wait for next chapter. Hey do any of my readers read Lord of the Rings Fanfics? I've started one and no one has reviewed and I literally mean NO ONE! I don't even know if anyone has even read it. If you read Lord of the Rings fanfictions or you know someone who does could you read mine? It's only a prologue and one chapter so far but it's going to be awesome. It's called Lord of the Rings: Aaron's Journey. Thanks **

** -Trix1015**


	33. Chapter 32

Humming filled Robin's ears as they got closer to the engine room. A giant Star Wars door loomed over him. He ran to the console and his fingers flew over the keyboard. The red screen turned green and the door slid open. The engine itself was quite impressive. It was a floor-to-ceiling cylinder container flowing with white-blue energy. At the top of the container were tubes that ran the energy out to other parts of the station. Computer consoles were stationed randomly throughout the room. The humanoids looked up from their work at the sound of the door opening.

The team split up, taking out hostile humanoids. Robin dodged a laser aimed for his head. He rolled toward it and knocked the humanoid off its feet. The gun clattered to the floor. Another threw a punch at his head from behind. "You know, your sneak attacks are missing the sneak. I think you need a lesson from the Master." Robin said with a cackle. Robin ducked and crushed its toes with his heel. Humanoid number two cried out in pain and Robin drove his elbow into its stomach. It doubled over and Robin snapped his elbow up, colliding with its jaw. Number two stumbled back. Humanoid number one ran at him from behind with a very annoying battle cry. "For example," Robin said flipping over him and kicked him in the back, "sneak attacks don't work if you yell." The first rammed into the second, knocking it out. The first tried to get up, but Robin kicked it in the head and it joined its comrade in dream land. "And that concludes the lesson for today." Robin said with a smirk.

"_Robin, set the charges." _Aqualad said over the mind link. Robin ran toward the container and pulled out some batcharges. His wrist computer sudden beeped and flashed red. His eyes widened slightly.

"_Guys, this stuff is radioactive."_

"_What?!" _Kid Flash asked.

_"I mean the stuff they're using to power the ship, it's radioactive." _

_"Well, that's inconvenient." _Artemis added.

_"I'm setting the detonation to two minutes. When the countdown starts, head for the exit. The door should protect us from the blast and the radiation." _ Robin said as the placed the charges. The countdown started and Robin ran for the door. "_Go!" _

He team raced for the exit just as the charges went off. Waves of radioactive energy burst from the container and flood the floor. The team reached the doorway with the radiation hot on their heels. The door closed, cutting off the heat. The team continued down the corridor. "Batman, mission accomplished. The engine is destroyed. Heading for the rendezvous point." Robin said into his comlink.

"Do you think we finished first?" Kid Flash asked as they reached the rendezvous point.

"Right now, KF, I think finishing first is the least of our worries." Robin said.

"You couldn't be more correct Richard," said a deep steely voice. The team whirled around, weapons drawn.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the humanoid in the center. Dozens of humanoids surrounded them, their weapons trained on the teen heroes. Robin guessed that the guy in the middle was their leader.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't." Robin growled his hands tightening around his escrima sticks.

The leader grinned. "You wouldn't want to lose your dear little brother, now would you?" he said gesturing to the scout next to him, who was holding the struggling form of Jason.

"Jason!" Robin as he twitched forward. The scout's grip tightened and Jason winced. Robin saw and stopped in his tracks. "Let him go, he's innocent." Robin said.

"Do you really think I care if he is innocent or not? After all, everyone is guilty of something. But no matter, all I care about is revenge. You recall a certain boy that you murdered in the Arena, no?" Robin winced. The leader stepped over to Jason and continued. "What a better way to get revenge than to take your little brother from you?"

Robin lunged toward the leader when another blocked his path. Robin ducked under the swinging arm and kicked it in the side. The scout collapsed and Robin continued unfazed.

BREAKLINE!

JASON P.O.V

The guard holding Jason tossed him to the side and engaged Robin. Jason slowly got to his feet, clutching his shoulder. He had hit the ground harder than he had thought. He looked around the room. Each member of the team was engaged with two or more humanoid soldiers. Jason felt a small twinge of jealousy. He wished he could suit up and join them.

Suddenly a soldier stood in front of him, pointing a gun at his head. Jason lunged at its legs and they both toppled to the ground. Jason ripped the gun from his hands and hit it with it, knocking it out. Jason stood and fired at any humanoid that came near him.

A sharp pain exploded in his head and he fell to the ground. Blood dripped into his eyes, blinding him. A black boot flipped him over onto his back. His vision swam from the sudden movement. A boney hand grabbed him by the throat with a surprisingly strong grip, cutting of his air supply. Jason was lifted to his feet and he found himself staring into the eyes of the leader. Black dots danced in front of his eyes from the lack of oxygen. The leader dude smirked. "Don't worry; you are but penance for my lost son." He said and Jason felt a white hot pain in his abdomen. His mouth opened in a silent scream. He felt the metal slowly being pulled out and the leader's hand leaving is throat. He tried to take in a gulp air precious air but he couldn't get his lungs to work. He looked over and saw Robin staring at him, his face twisted in horror.

He saw Robin mouth something but he couldn't hear. It was like everything was going in slow motion. His world suddenly tilted and he had the strange sensation of falling. He felt the distinct pressure of arms holding him before everything came back into a sharp focus.

BREAKLINE!

ROBIN P.O.V.

Another humanoid dropped at Robin's feet. He glanced around. The team was doing fairly well against the enemy, but where one humanoid fell; two more would take its place. They were outnumbered and would soon be over run.

Suddenly he felt his blood run cold. Where was Jason? His eyes scanned the room till they found a familiar tuff of black hair and a wave of fear washed over him. Time seemed to slow as he watch Urik's father pull a blade out of Jason's torso. His eyes caught Robin's and he smiled evilly. Jason looked over at him, clutching his bleeding stomach. Confusion flashed in his eyes and he began to fall. "No!" Robin cried and then everything sped up.

Robin raced towards Jason and his instincts took over. Anyone who stood between him and his brother ended up unconscious on the floor. He reached Jason just before he hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around him and gently lowered him. "Jay?! Jason?! Look at me!" Robin said. Jason's eyes darted toward him.

"Dick?" He gasped.

"Yeah buddy, it's me."

Jason's face scrunched up in pain. "Dick, it hurts."

"I know Jay, I know. Here, let me see." Robin said while gently prying Jason's hands away from the wound. It bled more freely without any pressure. Robin immediately fumbled with his belt, looking for a roll of gauze. "You're going to be alright, Jay." He said trying to sound confident.

Robin tried to wrap the gauze around the wound, but blood just soaked through every layer he put on.

"Am I going to die?" Jason asked in a quiet voice.

Robin froze and stared at Jason in shock, quickly he shook his head. "No, Jason, no, I'm-I'm going to take care of you." Robin said silently cursing himself for shuddering. "You're going to be just fine."

A black shadow flew over them and tackled a group of humanoids advancing on them. Robin was so distracted with helping Jason that he had completely forgotten that there was still a battle raging around them. "Get him out of here." Batman shouted while punching a scout in the face.

Robin immediately scooped up Jason, trying hard to ignore his whimpers, and dashed for the exit. He was hardly aware of his team following close behind them.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAA AAAAAKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIN NNNNNEEEEEEE!

Robin had always prided himself on being hyper vigilant. He always knew what was going on around him, but right now he didn't notice anything. Not the throngs of humanoids fighting each other or the sharp sound of Neera's battle cry. Nor the red blur circling around the ship, keeping the path clear. He didn't notice entering the ship or the takeoff. He didn't notice the enemy ships retreating or the small explosions the rocked the station, crippling it. Nor did he notice the several Justice League members that surrounded the bioship. All he could think about was the small, trembling body in his arms.

Robin unclipped his cape and wrapped it around Jason's shivering shoulders before peeling off his mask. "Dick," Jason whispered. "I'm scared."

Dick's arms tightened around his little brother. "I's okay, Jay. You're going to be just fine."

It was silent for a moment. "Dick, will y- will you s- sing to me?" Jason asked quietly.

"Sure, buddy, what song?"

"Safe and Sound," Jason said his voice fading.

Dick swallowed hesitantly, then he took a shaky breath.

"I remember tears streaming down your face

when I said I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, don't leave me here alone."

Dick paused trying to hold back his tears, but he failed. They ran down his cheeks and landed on his cape.

"But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

You and I'll be safe and sound."

Dick saw Jason close his eyes and he wanted to scream at him to open them, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He looked so tried, so he continued.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Gone."

Dick was well aware that in the middle of this verse, Jason had breathed his last breath, but he couldn't stop. He had to finish it. For Jason and for himself.

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound."

As the last note lingered around the silent cock pit, no one said a word. Tears continued to fall as Dick clutched his little brother close. Dick stared down at Jason. He looked so peaceful. All pain was gone from his features. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Jason was just sleeping, but he knew he wasn't. Tears fell at an alarming rate and Dick suddenly felt like he was drowning. He tightened his hold and buried his face in Jason's hair. He caught the faint smell of Jason's shampoo. "I'm so sorry, Jason. I'm so…so sorry." Dick cried. His fists tightened around Jason's shirt, nearly ripping the tattered fabric. He sobbed, knowing that no mattered how much he begged and prayed, Jason was never coming back.

**Wow… I'm sorry if this didn't live up to anyone expectations, but I've never really written a death scene. There is only one chapter left. Please REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 33

**This is it you guys. This is last chapter of Games. I almost want to cry. *sniff sniff* but I won't. I must be strong. After all, it's not over till the fat lady sings… or until I run out of ideas. Well here it is the long awaited end of Games.**

It was funny really. It was sunny out. The birds were singing. The sky was blue. The flowers were all in bloom and it was one of the worst days in Dick's life. He didn't want to be here. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

A small hand slipped into his and he glanced down. Tim's eyes were red and swollen, tears glistening on his cheeks. Dick's heart broke yet again as he thought of Tim's reaction when he carried Jason out of the bioship. His scream still echoed in his ears.

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped on to the white rose in his hand. He glanced around at the somber faces in the crowd. Many of them he vaguely, whether they were in Jason's class or he is friends, he didn't know. He did see most of the League here in their civvies. He then caught sight of his team, each one in black and each one holding a single white rose. He saw Alfred stand on the right hand of Bruce. Tears glistened in his eyes. One escaped his defenses but he quickly wiped it away. He then looked to Bruce. No tears marked his face, but then again, that was Bruce. Not once had Dick ever seen him cry and he probably never will.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as the crowd began to disperse. Some moved forward and placed their white roses on the coffin, the team and the League included. As the group around the coffin moved on, Dick squeezed Tim's hand and they both moved forward. The coffin was nearly overflowing with flowers, but he could still see the shiny, mahogany wood. He glanced over at the headstone. Jason's name had been etched in the black stone. Underneath were the dates and a small caption, _Loving Brother, Son, and Friend. _

Dick felt Tim's grip tighten as he reached up on his tip-toes to place his flower among the others and Dick followed suit. Tears were streaming down Tim's face as he pulled away. He turned and buried his face into Dick's stomach. Dick reached down and picked him up. Tim nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck. His tears trickled down Dick's neck and soaked the collar of his shirt. Dick turned and walk toward Bruce and Alfred.

The Bentley was parked just outside the Cemetery gates. Dick glanced to the left and saw his team and Barbra waiting He looked up at Bruce, who nodded. Dick gently passed Tim over to him, who didn't seem to notice the change in his carriers.

The group straightened when they saw Dick coming toward them. They could see the lag in his step and his hunched shoulders. Dick never stood like that. He stopped in front of Barbra and they could see his red-rimmed eyes. His blue irises were dull and lifeless and it broke their hearts.

Barbra stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek. Tears filled his eyes and Barbra pulled him into a hug. Dick buried his face into her shoulder and desperately tried to keep his tears at bay. She was wearing such a beautiful dress and he didn't want to ruin it. She pulled away and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

Dick looked at the faces of his friends-his family. They were here, not just for Jason, but for him too. "T-Thank you," Dick cleared his throat." Thank you for…you know…being here. I'm sorry about-"

"Dick, you don't have to apologize." Zatanna said grabbing his hand.

"We are here for you, my friend." Kaldur said placing a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You can't get rid of us that easy." Artemis said giving him an affectionate punch in the arm.

"We will never leave you alone." Megan said giving him a quick hug.

"I appreciate it, you guys." Dick said.

There was a small moment of silence before Wally spoke. "So, what happens now?" He asked.

Dick sighed and looked away. His eyes found a familiar spot, shaded by trees and lined with wild daisies, dandelions, and green grass. A single white rose lay in between two of the four shiny, bright headstones. A breeze gently ran through his hair, almost as if it was trying to comfort him. He didn't know if it was his imagination or not, but for a moment, he thought he smelt his mother's perfume and his father's after shave.

"I don't know," He said, his eyes never leaving that spot. "We'll have to see what tomorrow brings."

_El Fin_

**And it is done. Please REVIEW and recommend to your friends and readers. Love you all and see you in the next fic. **

** -Trix1015 **


	35. SEQUEL!

**To all of my readers and fans of Games, the great Lord has decided to grace me with an epiphany. Many of you have asked me to write a sequel. Well, you in luck. I HAVE THOUGHT OF A SEQUEL! YES! I don't know when I will put it up but it will be sometime soon. If you really want this sequel, then message me to get my butt in gear, k? See you soon, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**-Trix1015**


End file.
